The Truth Behind the Gate
by MustardGal
Summary: Set 2 years after the FMA movie. Ed and Al are trying to find the Uranium bomb still, and Al soon discovers that his diary may be the only connection he has with his home, Amestris.
1. Chapter 1

Time.

A thing so small, yet so big. What does time mean to us? Why do we care so much about the round chunk of wood on the wall, the long black hands moving down and up, up and down? So what does it mean to us? It's just an object on the wall.

No.

It has a deeper meaning, a meaning so important to us. Sometimes it can pass us by so much, we don't even notice how big the world, or us, have grown. Family members pass on into the other world, and new lives are brought in.

There are times, when we wish we could reach out with our hands and grasp time, slowing it, for it is going too fast, and yet, we can't. We can't stop time –it's untouchable, unreachable, and yet right in front of our faces. We watch it, we feel it, we can't touch it, and we can't mess with it.

But, there is one that wants to do that.

Far down through clouds of moisture and exhaust, down to the city of Munich, Germany, a land that's filled with the turmoil of depression after the big World War I, is the one that is trying to fiddle with time… time of another land, another world that he_ just_ can't get too.

Even after obtaining the Uranium bomb that didn't belong to his world, he figured there was a way to the other world. He just _couldn't_ find it.

And he would, no matter what the cost.

After reading the journals of Dietlinde Eckhart, the person obsessed with Shamballa, a world known to be protected by a physical barrier, a mythological kingdom that no man can reach. A kingdom that no one is supposed to reach, a kingdom ruled by thirty two kings, a hundred years each. A place of happiness… where the will of God is known.

Why couldn't he just _stop_ time?

Time.

A thing you can't mess with.

A thing you should never be able to mess with.

Down in the suburbs of London, England were Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse Elric, sitting quietly in a shop filled with people buying food or sitting there reading the local newspaper. Edward was currently sketching out a map of London, showing the way out to the next town. He handed the piece of darkened paper from a newspaper to the German couple sitting next to him, pointing out the directions and explaining how to get where their going.

The couple thanked him and went on their way, and Edward sat back a sigh. He brushed his golden hair back from his face and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Brother, I think you should get some sleep," Alphonse said quietly.

Edward looked up and held up his hand, waving the comment off. "No, I'm fine."

"Is your auto-mail hurting you?" Alphonse asked.

Edward stretched his arm, flexing it out. "No."

Alphonse sighed, and looked at Edward.

"What?" Edward said, annoyed, for Alphonse was giving him _that _look, the look that told something was on Alphonse's mind and he wanted to get it out.

"Something is bothering you," Alphonse pointed out.

Edward sighed again. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"You've been weird ever since a couple months ago. We've been searching for the bomb all this time and haven't found it, and you've been excited about it. But something is wrong with you now," Alphonse said quietly.

Edward fiddled around with his drink. "I just haven't been feeling good."

"Are you sure?"

Edward nodded. "Al, let's go. We've wasted enough time here."

Alphonse stood up and put on his coat. "Fine, but Brother, just tell me if something is bothering you."

"Right," Edward mumbled and slowly got up. He held his stomach as he got up, fearing he might vomit.

"Ed," Alphonse warned, "We're going to find you someplace to rest. You're pale."

Edward walked out the door. Yes, he was sick. But he couldn't admit that. He was sick, physically and emotionally. He wanted to go back home. Why wasn't he content with where he was? And his body had been sick with this for weeks now, maybe months. He felt like he had to vomit, but he never could. He would wake up, sweating and cursing his stomach that would hurt so much.

He couldn't sleep that much anymore without waking up from pain and nightmares… that just_ wouldn't_ go away.

Maybe the answer was with the Uranium bomb, a bomb from his home world Amestris. That was why he had to find it. He couldn't give up now because of his body. He was too close to the bomb now.

They had gotten news of a man walking around London with a strange object filled with liquid, always looking for a place to stay, and spending tons of time in the library, looking for tons of information that he seemed to never find.

That was the man Edward was looking for. The man who held the Uranium Bomb, and was looking for Shamballa, the same as Dietlinde Eckhart. That was Edward's guess. And he had to get to him before he actually found out a way to get to "Shamballa" or Amestris. He _couldn't_ quit.

Alphonse caught up with Edward and didn't say anything. He just followed quietly, waiting for Edward to calm down, but then he decided to ask the question that he was sure was bothering Edward:

"Brother, do you miss our world?"

Edward grunted. "Let's not talk about it."

Alphonse sighed. His brother wasn't being normal. When they had been reunited in their real bodies, minus Edward's arm and leg, they had been content with where they were and without the people from their home world. Alphonse sighed and reached down into his pocket to make sure his book was there – his journal.

It was there, and he gave a small smile. It may seem stupid, having a diary at his age, but it may have a connection to his home world. And it may be the only connection, now they they've destroyed the gate.

When the gate was destroyed, Edward and Alphonse were both pretty sure it can't be open again. Though Alphonse always felt a part of him was missing… a small part of his soul, and once he was through the gate, he couldn't get it back….

And that may be his only connection to his world.

**Hello! This is my first FMA story, and I hope you will enjoy it very much. The setting is two years after the events with the movie. I started writing this a few months ago, so I sorta lost my full train of thought on this story, but I will finish writing it, no matter what. **

**This story is also for people who didn't feel quite satisfied with the end of the movie. Don't get me wrong, I loved the movie, absolutely loved (I've watched it over and over, though not much) and the ending was one I was happy with, yet also upset with, 'cause Edward and Winry didn't get together! And we didn't see Roy or Riza's relationship develop that much. **

**I'm still wondering how to do this story, with the gate being officialy destroyed... But oh well. 8D Enjoy! **

**Oh, a quick note - the first chapters are a tiny bit short. Hopefully they WILL get longer. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Away from Edward and Alphonse, far away, through the other side of the destroyed gates, Winry Rockbell stood dusting in Alphonses's room dusting off his drawers. Now that Winry was sure, even though saddened by it, she felt that Alphonse and Edward would never come back. Edward and Alphonse had both left without saying good bye… She sighed and continued dusting the room she had neglected to clean for so long.

It had been almost a year and a half. A year and a half of trying to move on in life without Edward and Alphonse. It had been hard enough not seeing Edward for two years, and then when she did see him, he left almost immediately after she saw him.

She wondered what it was like over in the other world, though. Was it better than this world here? Did Edward like it there? She wished he had stayed and let someone else destroyed the gate on that side… but it had to be him.

She lifted the books off the bookshelf and blew the dust away. It was mostly Alchemy books, filled with the information that Alphonse and Edward both studied when they were there. There weren't many adventure novels… Just Alchemy ones, in fact. She noticed a book that didn't have a name on the spine, or on the cover. She pulled it out and flipped through the pages.

Most of it was blank, but the first few pages were filled with writings. She looked at the date. It was dated October 1925. She pondered on the date, knowing it was not possible to be that time, and she noted how it looked recently written. It said Alphonse Elric at the top.

"So Al kept a diary, ne?" Winry whispered. She was going to close it when she noticed what it said. In the first sentence, it said Munich, Germany. _Is that a city? If so, where is it?_ Winry wondered. _ I've never heard something called that._

Winry decided to read it, since Alphonse was no longer around. She sat back against the bed and started reading:

"_I am now in Munich, Germany, as brother calls it. I've learned that Germany was responsible for a war five years earlier, and is now going through a rough depression. I was surprised when I first stepped foot in that world…"_

"What?" Winry muttered, confused. "This sounds like when he just went through the gate with Edward."

_"I noticed an older version of me in that world, and he had been shot. Noa, a gypsy woman, as people call her, and Roma, what she calls her race… she was surprised that brother had come back to them. _

_Later, the next day, we went to Alfons Heiderich's funeral, the man that had just been shot. He had only been seventeen years old and a great inventor. He had been the one that made the rocket that blasted through the gates. Noa danced for the funeral and it was a sad day for brother. He told me he had worked with Alfons awhile and studied with him in Romania, a distant place from here. _

_Then brother told me the Uranium bomb that him and I had seen in our home world, Amestris, had gotten over here. Brother and I have set off to find it, and destroy it, for it could be very dangerous. It shouldn't exist in this world, or any world."_

Winry gazed at the faded brown paper in amazement. "What's going on?" she said.

She closed the book and stood up. She needed to go to Central to show this to the Fuhrer, Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang was in a difficult position. He was holding a small box in his pocket, and he clamped it open and shut, pondering what to do. He, Roy Mustang, was almost never nervous. But today he was. Today was the big date with General Riza Hawkeye. He pulled out the box and opened it, making sure the ring was still there. It was. He closed the lid back over the sparkling gold ring.

"Fuhrer, sir!" Second Lieutenant Havoc said as he came up to Roy and saluted him.

"Yes?"

"Winry Rockbell is here and wishes to speak with you," Havoc said.

"Something the matter?" Roy asked.

"No… she says it has to do with the Elric brothers," Havoc replied.

"What?" Roy said. He walked out of the room. "I'll talk with her."

Winry was waiting by his desk, holding a book clenched to her chest. She game a small smile when Roy came in. "Thank you for coming to speak with me, Fuhrer Mustang."

"Just call me Roy, for now," he said. "What about the Elric brothers?"

Winry looked at the book in her hand, and then handed it to him. "This. Read it."

Roy took the book and opened to the front page. He looked over it. "Munich, Germany? Where is that?" He continued reading, and his eyes opened wide. "This is…"

Winry nodded. "Recently written."

"How?"

Winry shook her head. "I can only guess that Alphonse detached his soul in it."

Roy nodded. "That's right, he could do that… But still, I thought he couldn't do it for long."

"Maybe it got stuck over here since he passed through the gate," Riza Hawkeye as she walked in. "Pardon my intrusion."

Roy snapped his fingers. "That's probably it." He read the diary entry again. "Sounds like their doing well."

Winry nodded and smiled. "It's nice to know they're alive," she whispered, trying not to tear.

Riza put an arm around Winry's shoulder. "Still hard for you, isn't it?"

Winry gave a nod.

Roy sighed. "Well Ms. Rockbell, I would stay here until another journal entry appears… if it does."

"I'm planning too," Winry said. "I talked with Granny Pinako and she agreed that it would be good for me to open up a shop down here for Auto-Mail. It'll start business fast, I think, down here."

Roy laughed. "Let's all hope people lose their limbs fast…"

Riza knocked him over the head. "You don't wish for people to lose their limbs."

"Ah, sorry…."

Winry gave a grin and laughed at them. "Can you keep the book here, Roy?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'll watch it, don't worry. I'll call you when one pops up…" Roy looked at the book and sat down, putting it in his drawer. He opened it up once more to look at the contents, and then gasped. Letters started appearing on the next page. "Look at this," he said.

"Oh my…" Riza said in disbelief.

The book was really writing by itself. Words started to appear after the other. Winry read it aloud:

_"Another diary entry. We are now in London, England, trying to find the Uranium bomb. Brother's been acting weird these last few weeks. He barely takes care of himself anymore, and now I believe he's gotten sick. Yesterday I was talking to him about it, and he denied that he was sick. But he's so pale._

_I asked if he was homesick, though he didn't want to talk about it. I was also wondering if he missed the Roma woman Noa. Ed and Noa seemed deeply connected somehow… _

_But we are a step closer to the Uranium bomb. We've learned information that he has come to London, and we feel we're close behind him. Ed believes that the man is trying to open another gate to 'Shamballa' or Amestris, our home world…. To destroy it like the Dietlinde Eckhart wanted to do around a year ago. _

_Other things aside, I've been enjoying this world. Now that my memories are regained, I can share more memories with Ed. He told me that our father was killed by Envy, who had come over here in this world in a dragon like form. Hohenhem had purposely died so Ed would be able to go back to his home world. I wonder if Ed feels ashamed because he didn't stay over there even when his father died to open the gate for him. But I guess it was not Ed's fault for having to come back._

_Edward just came in the room. He's walked into the hotel room covered in the rain…_

_I just had run over to him after he had come in. He had leaned against the wall clenching his stomach. He looked like he was about to vomit, but he never did. He's currently lying in bed, twisting and turning. I'm going to find some store to find herbs for him. He's almost crying out in pain…_

Winry finished reading aloud and leaned against the desk. "What is happening to him!?" she whispered frantically.

"It could just be the flu," Riza said.

Roy shook his head. "Alphonse said a few weeks. He would be over it right now."

"This is bad…" Winry said. "This can't happen."

Roy stood up and put a hand on Winry's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll keep a close watch on this book and research about this."

Winry nodded.

"Now, go rest," Roy said.

Winry gave a small bow and left.

Roy sighed and sat back down. He picked up the book. "I wonder if Al knows that part of his soul is detached…"

"He probably does," Riza replied.

"When will those boys get a rest?" Roy said. "They went through so much over here, and now their chasing down men who have Uranium bombs. When will it ever be peaceful for them?"


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse shuffled around in his pocket, looking for the coins to pay for the herbs for Edward. Ah ha. He took out the amount and handed it to the man who had been waiting patiently.

"Now, who's sick?" the man asked kindly.

"It's my brother," Alphonse said as he gathered the herbs in a bag. "He has some sort of flu or something. Though, it may be stronger than the flu."

"What are his symptoms?"

"I noticed that his stomach is paining him greatly, and just when I left, he was rolling around in the bed in pain, holding his head," Alphonse said worriedly. "I better get back."

The man behind the counter sat back and rubbed his beard in thought. "I can try to help you."

Alphonse turned around from the door. "Are you a doctor?"

The man nodded. He got up and put on a coat. "I'll make a visit to your brother."

Alphonse smiled and shook the man's hand. "Thank you!"

"What's your brother's name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric. I'm Alphonse Elric," he responded.

"Ah, yes, Elric. Are you related to Hohenheim, then?"

Alphonse looked up quickly at him. "How do you know Hohenheim?"

"He was over here for awhile. He came to my store several years back to get some herbs for a headache… How is he doing?" the man asked.

Alphonse looked away. "He… passed away."

"Oh… I'm so sorry about that."

"No, it's ok. I hardly knew him, really. Though, he was my father…" Alphonse shook his head, putting that thought away. He turned back to the man. "So, what's your name?"

"The name's Havic," the man replied.

Something clicked in Alphonse's head. He looked at the man. Different colored hair, slightly darker, and green eyes. But the shape of the face… yes. This was the other body of Lieutenant Havoc. Why hadn't he realized before?

Havic pulled out a cigarette and took a puff.

Alphonse laughed. "You're a doctor, yet you smoke?"

Havic shrugged but didn't say anything.

Alphonse led Havic into a hotel and showed him the way to the room. He opened the door quietly. "Edward?" He heard a groan answer and he walked in.

Edward was laying on the bed, the sheets a mess, and he was trying to sit up. His hair and forehead were wet with sweat, and his arms trembled as he tried to steady himself up.

Alphonse walked over and tried to help Edward. "Don't overdo it."

Edward nodded and leaned against the back of the bed. "Who's… who's this?"

"This is Havic," Alphonse said.

Edward squinted his eyes. "Why is Havoc here?"

"His name is Havic, brother," Alphonse sighed.

Edward nodded. "I see."

Havic stepped foreword. "Edward, after hearing your symptoms, I've come to help you. And it doesn't look like the flu."

"Are you feeling any better?" Alphonse asked.

Edward nodded slightly. "The pain's subsided in my stomach. Though my head is pounding."

Havic pulled a chair over and felt Edward's head. "It might just be the fever. He's a little warm."

"I've had the fever before, Havic," Edward mumbled. "It was not like this."

"Have you been coughing up blood?"

Edward shook his head. "No."

Havic leaned back. "The best guess I have is that it's a fever. You must have just had a high one that took a lot of fighting out of you."

Edward leaned back down on the bed. _I've lost a leg and an arm, gotten beaten up and had some ribs and arms broken, my auto mail arm exploded, the nerves of my very arm screaming in pain… why won't the pain stop?_

"Your arm…" Havic began. "What…?"

Edward lifted his arm. "It's a fake one. I lost my arm and leg around ten years ago."

"Ah," Havic said. "Well, I don't believe I can do anything more for you, son. I'm sorry."

Edward tried to give a grin. "The pain is actually subsiding."

Havic stood up. "Just take it easy, ok?"

"Alright."

"Nice to meet you guys, though," he said.

Edward and Alphonse waved goodbye and watched Havic leave. Alphonse turned to Edward. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I wasn't lying," Edward said. He groaned and sat up. "Now I just need to stretch."

"Um… you should stay in bed," Alphonse warned him.

"I'll be fine, Al," Edward replied and walked over to the faucet. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it down.

Alphonse walked back over to the desk and closed the book he had been writing in. He ran his hand over the faded cover of the book, and the black lettering embedded in it. He then opened the book and started smoothing out the pages. He had found the book lying in the middle of the street, dirt covered and stained by the rain. He had picked it up and taken it home. That was when he decided to keep a journal of his thoughts.

Alphonse looked over at Edward, who was staring out the window with a towel over his shoulders and another glass of water in his hands. His hair he had taken out of his ponytail and brushed it back, and he leaned against the wall. Alphonse could see what Edward was looking at. Nothing. He was deep in thought…

"Ed," Alphonse said quietly.  
"What?"

"I miss our world too."

Edward gave a small laugh and looked down at his water. "Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Roy sighed and snapped his Alchemist watch open and shut. Truth is, he was bored. Sure, he had loads of papers to sign and look over, but he didn't want to do that. He was too bothered by Alphonse's journal and how it was possible that it was happening.

He spun around in his chair and looked out the window behind him. Central City was thriving well, the streets bustling once again after the attack from the other side of the gate. He watched the people gain confidence to walk on the sides of the streets, he watched them laugh and cry all the time. He was content with life in Central City and how it was going.

Except… Two of the best Alchemist's were gone. And they should have stayed here, to live on with Winry Rockbell and the Military, if they would have chose to serve.

Roy rubbed his eye patch, once again seeing all the grief and sorrow. He closed his one eye and covered his eyes with his hand. He needed to rest, for now.

"Führer Mustang," Riza said quietly, who had walked up to the desk to deliver some more beloved papers.

Roy swung around in his chair, putting on a smile. "Why, Riza, come to finally say you're going to wear a…"

Riza cleared her throat loudly. "Führer, what of Alphonse's diary?"

Roy folded his arms. "It's a journal."

"Same thing," Riza pointed out.

"Diary sounds… not manly," Roy said.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Fine, call it what you want, Mustang."

"Touché, aren't we?"

Roy opened the drawer and pulled out the journal. He cleared his throat. "Let's see if anything appeared." He flipped the pages to the spot where it would be, and sure enough, it was there. He grinned. "Alphonse Elric has a brilliant mind."

"Are you sure we should be reading this?" Riza asked.

"It's fine," Roy said and started to read, though Riza took the book from his hands. "I think Winry should be here to help us."

"I don't think…"

Riza shook her head. "Winry deeply misses those boys. She deserves this."

Roy nodded slowly. "Fine."

Riza walked over to a phone and called Winry. She hung up the phone a few moments later. "She's coming."

About a minute later, they heard a screech of tires outside. Riza and Roy walked to the window and watched a yellow flurry rush out of the car and run to the entrance of the Military.

Roy laughed. "Guess we won't have to wait long."

Winry was in the room in a matter of minutes. She walked over, breathing heavily. She was covered in grease and her hair was tied back, and she wiped her hands on her pants. "I'm here."

"And record time," Roy said. He handed the journal to Winry.

Winry took it slowly and ran her hands over the surface. She opened it and began reading.

"_Another journal entry. Edward said diary was too girly, and now I agree with him."_

"Ha! Even the shrimp agrees with me, Riza," Roy laughed.

"Hush," Riza shushed him.

_"It is now two days after the incident with Edward's sickness. It must have been an extreme fever… that's all we could think of. Edward regained his energy in a day and said we should get going again. He was still a little pale, but I let him go any ways. I've been warning that Edward should start taking care of himself more. His body won't hold up. _

_Any ways, we got a telegram that Noa is coming to England to meet us here. She had been staying Gracia and Hughes. The police man Hughes has gained a respect for different races now; he didn't like Noa because she was a gypsy…"_

"Wow, wow, wait," Roy shouted. "Read that again!"

Winry read it again, and when she finished, she stared at them in utter disbelief. "Mr. Hughes is… alive?"

Roy's shoulders slumped and he sat down in a chair. He put his head in his hands. "Read on."

_"Though now he is very nice to Noa… and bragging about his pregnant wife. I had never imagined that the cold Hughes would be like his counter self in Amestris. Though… I am glad that I was able to meet him, if only for awhile. He isn't like the other Hughes in some ways, but still likeable._

_"Like Noa. She's like Rose… Noa's race is like the Ishbalan's, though. Nowhere to go, not liked anywhere. Noa was extremely alone because she can read minds, even to the point where people feared her. And I know it's true, because she had read brother's mind before I had come here, and had tried to open the gate from what she had learned from Edward's head. But of course, that wouldn't work. _

_"Though Noa was under a lot of stress at that time. I couldn't blame her. _

_"We also met a doctor named Havic, resembling closing to Lieutenant Havoc in attitude and looks. He even smokes. As a doctor, I guess he wouldn't know the effects of smoking, but the world's medical knowledge haven't provided that information yet. Though he provided Edward with herbs to keep away the headaches._

_"Today I asked if Edward met his counter part. Edward had shrugged and told me pieces of it. _

_"The Edward over here had been a little shorter (imagine that!) and no braid, and Edward had been sent through the gate by Honenheims lover 400 years ago, and Edward had landed in the counter part's body, and had met his father over here. He then had been caught in a stream of fire of a blimp being exploded, and caught in the falling mass of fire. He had tried to use Alchemy to get himself out… But Alchemy doesn't work in this world. The body died, and Edward was sent back in the gate, where he reclaimed his original body and pushed through the gate to our side to meet his death over there. I remember walking over to him, and me being the Philosopher's stone at that time, brought him back to life, and I remember going to the gate. _

_"Then I was brought back, and brother was gone. _

_"I look upon those days and think, wow, no one over here would believe that. Except for_ _Homunculus Führer counter part, who believed in our world. Rather nice man, despite being the other self of the Homunculus Pride._

_"Edward told me that Envy had made it over as a great serpent or dragon. He had been the sacrifice, as our father, to open the gate. _

_"I don't know if I regret opening the gate in the other world. My heart tells me yes, be sorry for causing the death of people in Central City, and I am. I also am sorry transmuting Wrath and Gluttony to open the gate, though I knew Wrath wanted to help me… and to get back to his mother in the gate. But I can't focus on the past. I must focus on the Uranium Bomb._

_"Brother just walked in. He had news that the man had passed through here. We would soon follow after we met Noa at the train station. We think we are getting closer. We must not allow another gate to be created. It would risk to much, even though Edward and I would be happy to return to our world…_

_"It's amazing, also, how Edward admitted he missed Amestris. … I do too." _

Roy rubbed his hand over his hair. They all sat down and didn't say anything… just stared at the book in amazement.

"I never realized what they went through," Winry murmured.

Roy and Riza both nodded.

"It's good to know that Edward is feeling better," Riza remarked.

Winry gave a small smile. "Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! And about Black Hayate, yes, he will be in here :)**

Truth is, Edward wasn't feeling so good. Sure, most of the pain had gone away in his stomach and his headache had sort of cleared, though there was still a dull pain resting in the back of his head. He could think better now, and he could also walk straight. But he knew the pain was still there. And he knew it would return.

Now, two days after of lying in bed in pain, he was headed to the train station to meet up with Noa, who had gotten the opportunity to come over to England. Edward was happy to know she was coming, but also worried because he and Al might get into something dangerous if they find the Uranium bomb.

Though Edward was sure Noa would want to be there with them. But… with Noa living with Gracia and Hughes, he doesn't know how sane Noa will be… after living with the over obsessed Hughes.

Alphonse walked to Edward's side. "There's the train!"

Edward leaned over the railing and sure enough, a train was coming down, the black smoke pouring from the it. People were waving out the windows to their loved ones or friends, and the people on the platform were excitedly gathering at the front to meet them.

The train stopped in front of them and people streamed off of the train, rushing to the arms of their friends and family. Edward looked around for a slightly taller woman than him, darker skin, and brown hair… Ah, there she was. Edward walked foreword to meet her.

"Edward!" Noa called out. She set down her suitcase and gave Edward a hug. "You've gotten taller," she remarked quietly as she hugged him.

Edward glanced up at her. "Barely," he laughed. It was barely, for she still stood a little over him. He knew he had stopped growing. Which he was terribly disappointed about…

Noa turned and gave Alphonse a brief hug, not really knowing him too well. Alphonse returned the hug all the same, excited to see a face he knew.

Edward picked up her luggage. "How was the trip, Noa?"

"It was good," she responded.

"What about the stay with Mr. Hughes?" Alphonse asked.

"It… took awhile, to get used to Mr. Hughes. Gracia's baby was born the day before I left for here."

"Was it a girl?" Edward asked.

"Yes. They named her Elisa."

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other and grinned. It was close enough, but they were sure it would turn out to look like the Elysia.

"Has life over in Germany been any better?" Edward asked.

"Have you heard anything about what we're chasing?" Alphonse added.

Noa shook her head. "I haven't heard anything, and Germany seems to be doing the same."

Edward sighed. "Well, you'll be ok traveling with us after the bomb?"

"It could get dangerous," Alphonse said quietly.

Noa nodded. "You're some of the only ones who accept me."

"Gracia and Mr. Hughes accepted you," Edward pointed out.

"I know, and it took a long time for Mr. Hughes to finally think me of an equal to his kind. It'll take a lot of time for the rest of the world," Noa said quietly. "So that's why I want to stay with you."

Edward nodded slightly, looking foreword.

They were able to catch a cab to go onto the next town, and they checked into a hotel. Alphonse went out to ask around about the man, and Edward planned to head out later. Noa was also going to come with him. Edward put on his coat and held the door open for Noa to follow him.

They first went to a coffee shop to overhear the conversations that went on.

Edward ran his hand through his hair. "We're getting nowhere."

Noa nodded silently.

"I'll buy you some coffee, though," Edward said and walked away.

Noa followed him and was soon handed a steamy cup of black coffee, and she put a little bit of sugar in it. Edward too got some coffee.

"Edward!" Alphonse ran in the shop yelling Edward's name.

Edward looked at him with alarm. "What is it?"

"He's here," Alphonse whispered in Edward's ear.

Edward gave a grin. "Show the way."

Alphonse led them out of the shop and down a couple blocks of the city, and he turned to a alley. He walked to the door and opened it, the door creaking as it was moved. He stepped in. "This is it."

Edward went in, followed by Noa. Alphonse kept pace with Edward, who was heading excitedly to a fence in the middle of the building. Once he reached there, he realized that the fence was guarding from a hole in the floor, leading to levels underground.

Edward whistled. "This isn't looking good."

Alphonse shook his head. "Let's get down there."

"You coming, Noa?" Edward asked, and went on to climb down the ladders on the side when Noa gave a nod.

It took a little over five minutes to climb down all the ladders to reach the bottom. Edward jumped down, skipping at least five steps. He landed on the floor in a crouch, and grinned when he saw a man in the shadows of the building. He walked over. "What you got there?" he asked, nodding to the small glass of fluid that was held in the man's hand.

The man had been turned around, writing on a chalkboard. He cringed at the sound of the voices, and turned around, cradling the glass. "What are you doing down here?"

Edward repeated his question again, ignoring the man.

The man looked at the glass in his hand. "You know what this is? This is the Uranium bomb. Something that could change the world."

Edward gave a shrug. "You mean bring it in ruin?"

"What do you plan to do with it?" Alphonse asked.

"Just what that woman in Germany wanted to do, only a little different. I'll create a permanent gate so we could have two alternate worlds to go to."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"So the ones who could be Alchemist's could go over there. Anyone who wanted power."

Edward shook his head. "It would only lead to disaster."

The man backed a few paces. "I know who you are."

Edward and Alphonse grinned. "So do many people."

"Hohenheim's sons. Edward and Alphonse Elric. I've heard that you've been following me."

"That's right," Edward said. "Now just give us the bomb."

"Let me introduce myself first. I am Dr. Marci," the man said, grinning.

The counter part of Dr. Marco, Edward realized. The evil side of him.

"You don't understand what you're getting into, boys," Marci said. "And you've walked right into our trap."

"Yeah, yeah…" Edward sighed.

Marci whistled loudly, and they soon heard a thump of hundreds of feet pounding on the floor, coming closer.

"Um, Ed… I think we stayed too long," Noa said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," Edward snapped his fingers. "Sorry, Dr. Marci, just give me the bomb."

Dr. Marci laughed. "No."

Edward was about to dive for him, but Alphonse grabbed his shoulder. "Brother, we're leaving now!"

"Alphonse! There's no time to waste!" Edward yelled. "Let go!" Edward finally stopped struggling when he hadn't even budged Alphonse in his attempt to go away. "Fine!"

They all ran up the ladders, Alphonse first, Noa second, and Edward last.

"Stop them!" Marci commanded the men that arrived in the room.

They heard the clamber of guns getting ready, probably tranquilizers. Alphonse reached the top and reached down to grab Noa's hand…

"Noa!" Edward shouted when he saw one of the tranquilizers had shot Noa in the back. Noa fell backwards and Edward caught her by the waste, and he struggled to climb up. He felt a tranquilizer hit his arm and bounce off because of the auto-mail, and was grateful for that one time he had auto-mail.

Alphonse picked up the unconscious Noa from Edward and helped Edward up. "Run!" shouted Alphonse.

They made a beeline to the door, and they also heard footsteps behind them.

Edward cursed. "Where do we go?"

Alphonse pointed to a truck coming this way. "Let's get on the back of there!"

When the trucked passed by they all jumped on, and Edward shouted to the driver to keep on going, which he thankfully did, to Edward and Alphonse's relief.

Edward laughed. "We barely got out of there."

"Is Noa ok, though?" Alphonse murmured.

Edward inspected the tranquilizer that had stuck in her back. "Yeah, she'll be fine. She'll wake up in a few hours."

Alphonse nodded. "That's good."

Edward shook his head. "They'll be after us, Al. If I had known it would turn out this way, I wouldn't have brought Noa. I shouldn't have."

Alphonse shrugged and didn't say anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Riza smoothed out her blue Military uniform, nervous. She didn't quite know why… or maybe she did, because a certain Führer had asked her to one of the most expensive Restaurants that day. Roy was planning on picking her up in an hour, at seven. She opened her closet door quietly and looked in. Her dress, which she bought just for this occasion, was hanging up. She ran her hands over the light blue fabric, thinking she was so lucky to find this dress.

She closed the door and went to go take a quick shower. When she was done, she wrapped a towel around herself, and hair dry, she walked back to the closet, and took out her dress. She had it on in a matter of minutes, and she was putting her hair up into a bun, leaving a long strand of hair on the right side of her face. She applied the lightest makeup; she didn't want to overdo it.

She didn't exactly like getting dressed up either… but it was a fancy restaurant, and she wasn't quite sure what to expect. She could only hope… after so long of being with Mustang…

Ten minutes until Roy would come. She sat down on a chair and played with Black Hayate who was pawing at her feet. She walked over and put some food out for him, patting him lightly on the head. She sat back down and sprang back up when a knock sounded on her door.

"Riza, you there?" Roy called.

"Yeah," she replied back, her voice wavering.

"You ok?" Roy asked concerned.

"Yes," Riza said and opened the door.

Roy's mouth never dropped so far. "You look…wonderful."

Riza blushed, which can be a hard thing for her. Not many people made her blush.

Roy looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Uh… this is for you."

Riza smiled and took the flowers, a dozen roses. She walked back into her apartment and got out a vase, poured water in, and set the flowers on the table. She turned around to Roy. "Thank you."

Roy held out is arm, waiting for Riza to take it. Riza put on a shawl and slipped her arm through his, and they were headed off.

"I still cannot believe how you got us reservations at the most expensive restaurant in Central," Riza commented.

Roy shrugged and opened his car door. "I'd do anything for a pretty lady."

"Stop that," Riza laughed softly.

Roy grinned and climbed into the driver's seat.

A few minutes along the way, Riza asked Roy, "Any news from the Elric brothers?"

"Nothing yet. Winry has called a few times. I can tell she's anxious…" Roy answered.

Riza sighed. "She still believes they can be brought home. Even I don't know if they can…"

Roy sighed heavily. "They can't. The gate was destroyed on this side. And Edward went over to destroy the gate on that side. There is no way we can make a new gate and get them over."

"But…"

"It requires sacrifices," Roy said. "And we can't sacrifice any more innocent people. We can't risk that."

Riza nodded.

Roy pulled the car to the front of the restaurant, and got out to open the door for Riza (who was already getting out), and to give the keys to a valet. Roy took Riza's arm and led her inside. They were led to a table, not having to wait long, and they soon ordered their food.

Riza took a sip of wine and looked at Roy. "Mustang, what's the catch?"

Roy looked aghast. "What catch?'

She gave a small smile. "I'm having dinner at a restaurant that I wouldn't be able to afford."

"You could too."

Riza gave a wider smile. "Ok, I could, I'm just saying it's very expensive."

Roy leaned back in his chair. "Who says it's a catch? What if I just wanted to take my beautiful secretary out for a date?"

"Right," Riza said, giving a small laugh. "But… thank you."

Roy grinned. He had it all planned out for Riza. After this expensive dinner, he would take her out for a walk down in the park… Roy and Riza had been eating out some nights here and there, but never expensive places. Roy knew he was going to take a big step tonight. But he felt confident.

And Riza was already guessing what Roy was planning.

They talked about miscellaneous things for over an hour, and they finally left. Roy drove her to the park, and they both started walking down the sidewalk.

Roy was glad the weather was cooperating, not too hot but not too cold, and it was a cloudless night and the moon was full, shining brightly down at them. He fidgeted with the small square box in his pocket, and then he reached down and lightly took Riza's hands. Riza was a bit slow to respond, and then she slightly squeezed his hand, not looking at him.

"Yes," Roy started saying. "It is a beautiful night."

Riza nodded.

"And I couldn't have been happier, walking here with the woman of my dreams."

"Roy…"

"Riza," Roy said and stopped to look at her. "We've known each other for many, many years. We've been through hardships and laughter, and sometimes I don't think I would have been alive if it wasn't for you. So… I'm not going to do anything fancy…"

"Roy…"

"I love you, Riza. But I'll just get down on my knees, and ask you: Will you marry me?" Roy stated, on his knees and taking out the box that had the sparkling ring in it. He searched her eyes for answers.

Riza gazed down on him. Her heart thumped in excitement. She couldn't believe this was happening. She looked down Roy who was putting the ring on her finger. She gazed at the ring, and slowly bent down on her knees. She ran a hand through Roy's hair and looked in his eyes that were searching hers. She answered:

"Yes."

Roy rejoiced inside, but on the outside, he grinned and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips. He gathered her in a hug and laughed.

"I love you, Roy," Riza whispered in his ears.

"I know," he whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7

"I still don't understand the man's logic. The gate can't be brought back. We destroyed it," Alphonse said, sighing and flopping down on a chair.

"Unless the gate on the other side wasn't destroyed," Edward responded, writing something down.

Alphonse shook his head. "I believe they did."

"Has Noa wakened up yet?"

"No," Alphonse said as he got up to walk over to Noa. "Though I'm pretty sure the effect has worn off. She's just sleeping for now."

"Good."

Alphonse sat down next to Edward, who kept on writing. "How're you feeling, Brother?"

"Fine."

Rolling his eyes, seeing how he wasn't going to get anything out of him, he got up and flopped down on his bed, pulling the covers tightly over him. Soon the soft sound of his steady breathing said he was asleep.

Edward kept on writing. He was writing down his thoughts of what happened. He couldn't figure out why that man wanted the gate open. Even if countless sacrifices were used, he believed the gate still wouldn't open. Maybe the man found a way though.

Maybe they could get home…

He shook his head, diminishing the thought. This was their home now. They had to accept that.

His stomach growled and put his hand on it, as if trying to quiet it. Yes, he was hungry, but he wanted to get this figured out.

One, the Uranium bomb was in that man's hands. A very dangerous bomb. That would be Edward's first goal. To get it away from that man and rid that bomb from this Earth forever. But it wasn't going to be very easy. He also needed to come up with a plan to destroy that.

Two, how to get it away from him. Only Alphonse and him knew how to fight. Noa doesn't. And plus, there is a lot of men guarding the bomb. It was going to take some sneaking in.

Edward set down his pencil and stood up. His stomach kept growling. He sighed and opened the door, heading to the kitchen where some food must be left over.

A tremor washed over Edward. He grasped his stomach and gave a yell, collapsing against the wall. The tremor slowly passed, leaving Edward leaning against the wall breathless.

What was the matter with his body?

He felt like it was rotting in the inside.

Maybe… maybe he didn't belong to this world.

Was the world rejecting him?

Edward laughed at this thought. _Yeah right._

He slowly stood up and wiped the sweat off his brow. Once he ate his food, he was going to bed. That tremor had taken a lot out of him.

Getting a piece of bread and a glass of water, he finished them on the way back to his room, and then heading for bed, not even bothering to change.

XxXxXxXx

Alphonse got up quietly from his bed, not trying to wake up the snoring Edward and quietly sleeping Noa. He went over to what Edward was writing. Sure enough, it was all different ideas that Edward had written about the gate. Alphonse nodded at the ideas that he had, thinking that it was possible that the man didn't know the gate was officially destroyed.

He opened his 'journal' and started writing, to write his own thoughts on the ordeal.

Slowly the sun started shining through the blinds, landing straight on Edward's face. His eyelids fluttered and a growl erupted from his throat. He turned around and pulled the blankets over his face.

A light laugh came from the other side of the room. Edward glanced out from the covers and growled at Noa who was holding a hand over her mouth, smiling.

Alphonse turned around, closing his journal. "Good morning, Noa."

Noa nodded to him and got up. "What happened to me? I feel like I've been asleep for hours."

A sigh came from Edward as he sat up. "You have been. Lucky for you, we were able to escape."

"A sleeping dart hit you're back as you were climbing up…"

"But you fell back down on me," Edward interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Noa said quietly. "I didn't mean to get in the way…"

"You didn't!" insisted Alphonse.

"Anyways, let's go. We're going back to that building," Edward declared. "We're getting that bomb."

"Should I stay here?" Noa asked.

"That might be better," Edward replied. "We'll see you later, Noa."

Alphonse nodded his head in goodbye and followed Edward out the door.

Noa sat down on chair, her eyes never leaving the door

XxXxXxXx

"Shh," Edward said, holding a finger to his lips. He and Alphonse were currently on the top of the building, looking down through a ceiling window. They couldn't see anything there anymore. From up there, it looked abandoned.

Alphonse was trying to undo the window by removing the nails. Luckily it was big enough to fit one person through at a time. If it was any bigger than they might have trouble getting spotted, or even have trouble trying to remove the window, 'cause dang, the glass was still heavy for this small piece.

Edward helped move the glass over. He tied a rope to a small hook and then lowered it through the hole. He motioned that he would go first, and he started to climb down.

As he climbed down, he looked around. He sighed, realizing that the man had left, leaving no trace that he was even there. He kept going down, wanting to make sure. Alphonse soon followed, even though having realized it was abandoned from the look on Edward's face.

Edward reached the floor and looked around. Everything was gone. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alphonse, don't even bother coming down more. They're gone."

Edward grabbed the rope and started to climb back up.

"You're not even going to search the rooms, Brother?" Alphonse asked, not moving.

Edward kept on climbing. He grasped the rope hard and stopped. Damn… another tremor coming. He held tightly, his stomach feeling like it was bursting in two.

"Brother…?" Alphonse's eyes opened in horror as he watched Edward yell, face in pain. Edward let go of the rope and fell backwards, not even bothering to catch his fall. Alphonse climbed down a little more, knowing he was too high to jump down. Finally he jumped down and ran to Edward, who was passed out on the floor. "Brother…! BROTHER!" he yelled at him, trying to wake him.

Edward didn't move, though his face was still clenched in pain.

Alphonse grabbed his arm and lifted Edward up. He bit his lip. Shouldn't Edward weigh a little bit more? He felt like a toothpick.

He ran out of the building and into the streets, Edward still not waking up.

He had to get Edward away from here. Something was hurting him. He started to head to the hotel.

Edward groaned and opened his eyes, seeing he was over Alphonse's shoulder. Looking at his backside wasn't on Edward's list, so he attempted to get off from his shoulder, but to no gain. He didn't have the energy too.

The pain had passed once more. Edward's vision blurred and he closed his eyes, passing out once more.

XxXxXxXxXx

"He still hasn't woken up," Noa said worriedly, placing a wet cloth on Edward's forehead.

"He does have a fever, but it shouldn't be this bad," Alphonse sighed. "This is getting too dangerous. Soon Edward won't be able to move anymore if this keeps on happening. I'll look for the bomb by myself to help him get his rest."

"You will not," Edward whispered, having woken up. "I'm fine now. I can move."

"You will not!" Noa responded, using the same words. "You're sick with a fever. Your skin is all sweaty. You will be staying in bed, Edward."

"But…"

Noa placed a new wet cloth on his forehead. "Just rest, Edward. Saving the word doesn't happen in a day."

"She's right," Alphonse said. "Do what she says."

Edward closed his eyes and did exactly what they said, not having the energy to fight back.

Alphonse sat down and opened his journal, writing once more.


	8. Chapter 8

"Edo..." Winry sighed as she was staring at the journal in the Fuhrer's office. It had been a few days since the last journal entry. She had opened and closed the book countless times, always shutting it disappointed. Fuhrer Mustang would often find her just staring at the book, and he often had to send her home.

Winry was sitting on a couch, currently lying down, the journal on the table in front of her. She knew it had to be today. She turned around on the couch, feeling the soft touch of it brush against her skin, sending nice warmth through her. This couch was very comfortable.

She sat up once she heard Roy come in, Riza behind him. Roy didn't even bother to ask Winry about the journal, for he saw that Winry's face still held disappointment. He sat down at his desk, and Riza placed a big stack of papers in front of him.

Roy glared and stared at them, then turned around in his chair, looking out the window.

Riza sighed. "You know, Mustang, those paper's isn't going to sign themselves."

"I don't see why the Fuhrer needs to look over these," Roy mumbled back. He turned back around and gave a teasing glare at Riza. "But I suppose you won't leave me alone until I start them."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Riza grinned at him.

Winry was now sitting up, holding her knees to her chest, her arms tightly around them. She watched the Fuhrer and Riza flirt back and forth, even more than usual. She stared at them, a bewildered look on her face. Something had to have happened between them. She smiled to herself. Did Roy actually…?

"Riza, we better stop talking. We're getting a weird look. And look… now she's smiling. She's up to something…" Roy muttered to Riza.

Riza gave a slight smile and looked at Winry, who smiled back. "I don't see the matter."

Winry stood up and walked over to them. "Did um… something happen between you two?"

"You can tell?" Roy grinned at her.

Winry nodded her head.

"Well…" Roy started saying, standing up and putting an arm around Riza, "This lady hear has just agreed to become my wife!" he finished in a loud, joyous voice.

Riza nodded her head slightly, not quite knowing how to act.

Winry clapped her hands. "That's great! When is it going to be?"

"We haven't quite thought of that yet," Riza responded. She turned to Roy. "Now you better get those papers signed by tonight, because I have to send them out by eight."

Roy sighed and crossed his arms. "You know, you can act so…"

"Hey!" Winry interrupted him. She had walked back to the journal and opened it. She looked at them excitedly. "Al's writing!"

Roy and Riza walked up to her immediately and sat down next to her, peering over the soft strokes of ink now appearing on the paper. Winry grasped the journal tightly, grinning widely. "I'll read it," she said and held the book closer.

_"We found it. The Uranium bomb. But that dangerous bomb is now in the hands of a man that we just can't seem to get a hold of. Seeing him with the bomb in the building gave us hope that we could finally get rid of it, but what could three of us do? We were chased out and barely escaped. Poor Noa landed on Ed when she fell off the ladder while we were escaping. It had been a sleeping dart that put her right to sleep. Luckily she had landed on his right arm, or he wouldn't have been able to hold her. She's currently asleep, as is Edward. _

_"I looked over Ed's notes and found some very interesting ideas that he had come up with. He wrote that it was utterly impossible to bring the gate back, regardless of sacrifices. The man with the bomb wouldn't be able to open the gate. Unless the gate would choose to revive itself. I don't see how the gate could 'revive.' Even if it did, it would go through the same process again. It's better that its destroyed, even though we aren't home. _

_"Ah, the sun is shining and I can hear Ed grumble at Noa who's laughing at him…"_

A minute passed and Winry sighed heavily, depressed. So the gate would most likely never be able to get open again. Meaning… no Ed… or Al. Winry closed the book and stood up. "I'm going out for fresh air," she said quietly and walked out, having set the journal on the table.

"She's upset," Riza murmured.

Roy grunted. "Who wouldn't be? The boys are stuck once more…" he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, the gates are destroyed, but can't there be some alchemy to revive it?"

"Roy… you know what Al said. It would just go through the same process, bringing destruction from people who seek power. We struggled against that two years ago. I… I don't want to go through that again," Riza said quietly.

Roy looked straight at her. "I just want those boys home to their family."

Riza shook her head, not knowing how to answer.

XxXxXxXxXx

Winry kicked a small pebble on the ground, muttering to herself. It sounded to her like Ed didn't want to come back. Why? Angry tears filled Winry's eyes. She wanted to see him again. She wanted him to be right beside her, never leaving her again. Winry looked up to the sky, the tears spilling down her cheeks.

She could still see clear visions of her, Ed, and Al running down a hill, following her new puppy. She remembered sitting in the classroom, watching Ed fight with the teacher and her often getting in trouble for falling asleep in class. There was a time where Ed and Al fought over who was going to marry her…

She laughed softly. How naïve she was back then. 'I don't like boys who are shorter than me,' she had said to Ed, much to his distaste. Now… she didn't care about the height.

All she wanted was for him to get home and that she could hug him tightly.

She banged a fist against the wall next to her, something clicking in her head.

Who the hell was this Noa?

She gritted her teeth and ran back inside.

Oh, she'd watch closely now.

More than ever.

Roy had started signing the papers in front of him, the humor taken away from him. He sighed his name page after page, thinking hard. He knew that if the gate was created then the whole world would be in danger, but… He shook his head. No. No matter how much they wanted Ed and Al home… the gate couldn't be opened.

The door slammed open, causing him to mess up his signature, making a long blotty line across half the paper. He looked up, about to yell, but shrank away when he saw Winry's upset face.

She stomped over to him and held out her hand. "The journal."

"Uh, Ms. Rockbell…"

"The. Journal." She demanded, her voice practically dripping with venom.

Roy quickly got out the journal and handed it to her, who started to flip through the pages.

"Who is this Noa?" She muttered, reading the parts with Noa's name over again.

Roy, overhearing the 'Noa' part, muttered, "Jealously. It's evil."

"Um, Roy…" Winry muttered, "Did you notice that there's another journal entry here?"

Roy stood up. "A new one?"

"Yup," Winry said. "Now maybe it has to do with Noa."

Ignoring that comment, Roy went to go get Riza, who was sitting at her secretary desk. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his office. He walked up to Winry, who was sitting on the couch patiently for them. Well, patiently didn't quite describe it. 'Glaring daggers for hurry the beep up,' was more like it.

Winry started to read out loud.

_"We're at a loss again. The man is gone, along with any trace of him being there. _

_"And now Ed is practically unable to move. We were sneaking down from the roof, Ed had yelled a blood curling yell and fell to the ground. By the time I reached him he was unconscious. … He's too skinny and he's too sick to be even out of bed. When he was lying in bed, he muttered unconsciously that he felt like he was being torn into pieces inside. It's starting to look like Teacher's sickness, though… I doubt it is. _

_"It's been a few days now since then. Ed has been able to sit up and eat, and he's even written more to his notes… that I've been secretly reading. I know he wouldn't want me reading them… but…I am starting to worry and I need to know what is on his mind to be able to help him. This is what he thinks: That this world is rejecting him. Yet he writes how that is also impossible._

_"But I think not. This world is not our own and we are not supposed to be here. I'm beginning to think that this world could be unbalanced with us here. The worlds being 'parallel' means equal, right? This world has two extra people that are not is own, so is therefore rejecting them. _

_"I have given much thought over this… And I see that it is possible. Ed has been here for four years, and me two. It may be later on that it may begin affecting me too. _

_"So that is why we must go back if we want to survive. After I voice my opinion's to Ed… maybe we'll think of a way. _

_"But I can already see his reaction. If we open the gate, trouble is brought over, and more destruction. The gate will have to be destroyed again. _

_"But… I am feeling that the gate is reviving! I know this book has a connection to Amestris, and I feel it getting stronger, little by little. If I feel the connection is damaged, then the gate is officially destroyed. But I will not allow that to happen. The gate will be brought back. _

_"And when I pass through the gate, the connection would probably be lost, the small part of my soul finally being able to return to me. _

_"The gate was never destroyed. I have a feeling that it can never be officially destroyed. We can damage it, but it will always be brought back. It will continue through life and death, as we humans do. _

_"And I will discover a way for us to be returned, without causing pain this time. I swear on it._

_"Though it will be sad for Noa. She's very close to Ed, him having befriended her, a gypsy that is hated by almost all, just because she's a gypsy. In Amestris, she would match the terms of an Ishbalen. _

_"Ed's arguing about milk with Noa right now…"_

Winry stopped and handed the book over to Roy. She growled that he should continue reading, which he did.

_"Noa wanted to come over to Amestris for a new life… but she'll never be able to do that. I won't let her go through the pain that Edward is going through. Pain so great that it looks like it's slowly killing you off… _

_"Otherwise, I'm feeling the connection to Amestris fading in and out. Sometimes its feels like it disappears, then it slowly comes back. The gate, I'm sure, is having struggle trying to revive. But… I want it to make it. I can't help in any way… I'm just being selfish, aren't I? I know Ed would think that. We can't go home without the fear of bringing trouble…_

_"Milk was just thrown out the window. I better go apologize to the person it splattered on…"_

"… and it ends there," Roy finished.

Winry was in her own little world of thoughts a little too deep to respond to him.

"So… this was written a few days after the one we just read an hour ago, right?" Riza asked.

"Exactly. Al said he lost connection a few times. It must've lasted a few days and screwed it all up…" Roy said. His eyes lit up. "He's able to communicate with just writing in it, right? So will we be able to write back?"

Winry gasped, coming out of her world. "We should try it."

Roy brought out a pen from his pocket. "What should we write?" he asked, then sat back, a thought striking him. No… he didn't think this would work. It was Al's connection, not theirs… But… Roy set the pen tip against the paper.

It was worth a try.

** Hopefully that provided some information. But, I'm still working on this whole layout. I'm sorta just writing it as I go along… (I did plan a little ahead though)**

**Thank you for the reviews, kind people! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story! **


	9. Chapter 9

Edward was currently trying to read a book. An American Western that he just couldn't get into. His eyes were just getting tired from staring at the words and he was nodding off to sleep every now and then, and finally he just gave up and put the book on the small table next to the bed that he had been laying on for the past few days.

He leaned back against the wall and stared at the busy streets of London. People were walking back and forth, talking and arguing, doing whatever they had to do to get the food or clothing they wanted, or just to be friendly. Edward soon saw Noa in the crowd, holding a bag of bread. He watched her silently pass through the crowd, not drawing any bit of attention. He soon lost sight of her as she walked into the hotel.

Alphonse was sitting at his desk, looking over the book that Edward had tossed aside. He leaned back in his chair and started reading, but looked up when Noa walked in the room. She walked over to the table and brought out the bread and sliced three small slices from it, passing one to Edward and Alphonse, and eating one herself.

"Thanks, Noa," Edward remarked as he broke off a small piece of his bread and gobbled it down.

Alphonse also said his thanks and looked back to the book, taking small bites every now and then.

"How are you feeling, Ed?" Noa asked as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"A little better. My joints are still aching though, but I'm pretty sure it'll be gone soon. At least until the next attack comes," Edward responded, rubbing the skin on his shoulder where it was connected to the auto mail.

"I hope another attack doesn't come," Noa said quietly. "What if it's worse next time?"

"Maybe there won't be a next time if we figure what's happening," Alphonse said, putting his book down.

"Al, I don't think we could figure out what's happening to me. The books that would have these things would be in Amestris, not here," Edward replied, sighing.

Alphonse didn't say anything for a while, until he thought of something. "What about dad?"

"What about him?"

"Did he have attacks like you?"

Edward shook his head. "I doubt…" Edward wandered off, then looked straight back up at Alphonse. "Hohenheim sacrificed himself so I could get back home, but maybe there was a bigger reason than that? What if he knew this would happen?" he quickly said in a loud voice. "Maybe that's why he wanted to get me back!"

Alphonse nodded his head. "That sounds reasonable," he said quietly in a small voice, a tone that made him seem sad. He still missed his father, even though he hardly had any memories of him. He really never had a father figure in his life to show him the things that other fathers taught their kids, and he was envious of that, but he also accepted it.

Edward didn't really care, but he did respect his father a little bit more, though he probably would attack his father if he saw him again and saying that sacrificng himself was a stupid thing to do. But he couldn't.

"So what you guys are saying… that people are meant to stay in the world their born into?" Noa said sadly. At Ed's nod, she slowly stood up and crossed her arms, her face looking like she wanted to cry. "I… I see," she whispered and walked out of the room.

Edward frowned slightly as she left. "Noa…"

"Well, brother, her dream to leave this place forever has been smashed," Alphonse said quietly.

Edward nodded slowly. "But we have to accept what world we're put into. This world, for now, is our own, no matter how it's trying to get rid of us… Noa should just try to live on, without depending on the future or past."

Alphonse sighed. "Yeah. But I'm going after her to make sure she's all right. Stay here."

"Where else could I go?" Edward asked him wryly and watched his brother leave. He looked out the window and saw Noa heading for the direction of the small library down the road, and soon saw Alphonse follow her.

Edward sighed and got up, groaning as he did. His joints just wouldn't stop aching. He hobbled over to the desk and sat slowly down on a chair. He noticed Alphonse's journal and decided to take a peek, thinking no harm could come to it. Opening it, he turned to the last page and didn't recongize the writing style, and turning to the page before, he noticed that it wasn't the same at all. He started reading, thinking Noa had written in it.

_"Alphonse Elric, this is the Fuhrer Roy Mustang… I understand that you must still have a connection to this world, as we have a journal that have your writing in it that appears every now and then. Winry Rockbell found it while she was in Resembool…"_

Edward gulped, his eyes and brain not believing what he was seeing. Alphonse had a connection through these books? Ever since the gate was 'destroyed' Alphonse's soul transfer had gotten stuck? How is that possible? Edward knew the gate had to be rebuilding itself, and once it was fully done and had control over itself once more, it could permently remove this link forever. Edward knew that they had to act quickly. He got out a pen and grinned, relief coming through him. There was still a connection. A connection to his home!

Before writing anything, he finished reading what Roy Mustang wrote.

_"Of what Alphonse has wrote, Edward is currently suffering from something that have not been discovered, and you believe it has a connection to the world, which is what you considered unbalanced and unwilling to have two extra people in it. I guess that sounds logical, and if that is also true, then you might want to consider to start looking for a way back, or Ms. Rockbell here is going to bring you back herself (don't ask how). _

_"We have just thought of writing and see if this would work, seeing as how Alphonse writes and it is transferred to this journal over here, and we have been worrying about you boys. Ms. Rockbell especially. She can't wait to see you and see if Edward has made sure to drink enough milk Respond if you get this._

_"Fuhrer Roy Mustang."_

Edward clunched the journal, a vein popping out in his forehead. That Winry… always his enemy over the deal with milk. But he set down the pen and started writing his response.

_"__Guten abend! Wie geht's? Roy Mustang, how in the world did you get to be Fuhrer? Still wearing that eyepatch? Anyways, this is me (Ed) who's currently peeking in Alphonses journal, and I'm amazed at how this is working, seeing as the gate is still rebuilding slowly rebuilding itself. I reason that when the gate is fully rebuilt, it will have more and more control over itself, and will probably be able to remove this link, so we may not be able to respond anymore. _

_"And to open the gate… that is even more risky. It is too dangerous to open it when it is rebuilding, because we might get placed in another dimension that isn't supposed to even be there. We'll think more of this later after we find the Uranium bomb that is currently missing in action. _

_"I understand that you know of Noa, and Alphonse is currently trying to cheer her up after she learned that she would only rot like me if she was brought into our world. I'll tell Alphonse about this once he gets back. _

_"Winry, if I ever do get back, have auto mail prepared for me! And for your information, I **have **grown."_

_"__Auf Wiedersehen!"_

Edward closed the book happily and grinned widely. He laid his head down and quietly laughed. Alphonse still had a connection to Amestris… There was a small chance that they could get back…! At the sound of the door opening, he sprang up and watched Noa come in, followed by Alphonse. Noa glanced at Edward sadly and walked past him, sitting down on the bed.

"Noa, you ok?" Edward asked as she sat down. As Noa nodded her head, he turned back to Alphonse and practically threw the book at him. "Alphonse, read this!"

"Brother, did you look…?"

"No time! Freakin' read it!" Edward shouted at him, grinning ear to ear.

"Are you sure the pain didn't get to your head? I've only written in here, or did you write me a note…?" Alphonse slowly said, much to Edward's impatience.

Edward almost pulled his hair out and glared at Alphonse, who shuddered and opened his journal. After a minute his eyes popped wide open. "Brother… do you know what this means?"  
"_Ja! _You have a connection to the world… which means the gate is either destroyed or slowly rebuilding…"

"I think its slowly rebuilding brother. I feel the connection gradually get weaker every day, but only a little."

"If we really want to get home, then we must keep in communication and find that bomb," Edward confirmed in a firm voice.

Alphonse sat down. "You sure…?"

Edward laughed a dry laugh, and then said gravely, "I'm rotting here, Alphonse. I just… I want to see my home again…" He sighed. "I know I was sure that this would be my world now, but I find that it doesn't even want me."

"We haven't confirmed that. You could just have some sickness…" Alphonse objected.

Edward shook his head. "I don't. It makes perfect sense." He walked up to Alphonse and put a hand on his shoulder. "You want to get home too, right? And see Winry…"

"You miss her, don't you?" Alphonse asked, a grin appearing on his lips.

Edward blushed and stuttered out, "Of course not… I mean, I miss her as a friend, that's all."

"… I see. You're terrible at lying," Alphonse sighed.

"Hmph," Edward huffed and backed off, turning away. It's true… he wanted to see Winry. He wondered what he would do when he saw her…

Noa, keeping silent on the bed, watched Edward and frowned at his red face. Her heart felt like it could break. How could this happen? Edward was planning on leaving her. Noa covered her own burning face with her hands. She admitted to herself that she had fallen for Ed… She watched Edward through her fingers as he rubbed his voice and as he was talking to Alphonse. She smiled when she heard his joyous laugh, but then frowned sadly. She didn't know what to think. Today had turned up with events she hadn't cared to think about ever… and now she was possibly facing her last moments with Edward before he found a way to get home… She sighed.

Edward turned to Noa. "I want to get started. Want to help us search for the Uranium bomb? We'll be heading out for the next town later on," he asked her, and at her nod, he went over and threw all his clothes in his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he headed for the door. He turned around and looked at the two who have barely started packing. He scowled at them. _"__Jemandem Beine machen!"_

Alphonse grinned at Edward's enthusiasm. "_Ja doch!"_

**I decided to add German words here and there, so I'll post what they mean. And I DO NOT know ANY German, so forgive me if I get them wrong! **

**Guten abend – Good evening**

**Wie geht's – How are you**

**Ja – yes**

**Ja doch – Yes, Indeed**

**Jemandem Beine machen! - to hurry someone along**

**I'm glad you guys like the story! **

**And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"There's no news yet," Roy said as he passed by Winry on the streets. He saw that she was carrying some groceries, and he was happy to know that Winry was still looking after herself when she had been worrying herself sick. Winry stopped and looked at him, a scowl on her face. Roy took a step back, for he knew Winry had a temper.

"They still haven't replied?" she said angrily.

"Maybe it only works for Alphonse," suggested Roy.

Winry shook her head. "Why would it? Whatever is written in the book can be passed through the gate, and it sounds like Alphonse is just connected through the book, not the pen. I still believe that it's possible."

_You want to believe its possible, but your doubting yourself this very moment, _thought Roy sadly. He looked over to the Fuhrer office that they were close by to, and saw Riza walk towards them. He turned to Winry and grinned. "I think we have some news, because Riza's walking over here this very moment with a smile."

Winry followed Roy into the office after Riza had said there had been a journal entry. She said she didn't recognize the handwriting as it wasn't even close to Alphonse's, and she didn't read any more because she wanted them to be there.

Sitting down on the plush couch near the window, they opened the journal. Winry took it from Roy and blocked her eyes from the oncoming sun, and started to read it out loud. She didn't recognize the first few words and pronounced them terribly, but she didn't care. She grinned widely when she discovered it was Ed who was talking to them.

Roy was scowling and rubbing his eye patch, mumbling to himself that it would look better on himself than anyone else. But when he learned that they were actually going to attempt to find a way to open the gate so they could get back, he immediately started to think of some possible ways to make that happen.

Winry finished reading and closed the book, keeping one finger in the spot. She hugged the book to her chest and sighed happily. She glanced at Roy and Riza through tear filled eyes. "He actually wants to come home."

"I wonder if he really is taller," Roy mumbled. But he took the book from Winry and read the entry again. "This here says that they still have to find the Uranium bomb."

Winry nodded, her mind still on Ed. She quickly thought of the Noa girl, and then realized that Noa was never going to have her dreams fulfilled. She felt pity for Noa, but just a tiny bit of selfishness too. Noa couldn't steal Ed… Winry slapped herself and looked out the window. Couldn't steal Ed? What was she thinking?

"… and we can't do anything until we learn more news from the boys," Roy sighed. "The bomb will have to be found soon, and from the sound of it, the Uranium bomb will be connected to the gate."

"How will they destroy the Uranium bomb?" Riza asked.

"That's another thing I'm thinking about. A bomb so deadly… how do they get rid of it?" Roy mused, sitting back on the couch.

"Would they be able to destroy the gate? I mean, officially this time?" Winry suggested, brought back out of her thoughts.

Roy shook his head. "I think the gate can't be destroyed officially, just as Ed said."

"But a lot of people can open the gate," Winry defended. "It's going to be kept getting open so people can destroy the world."

"Not if we destroy all the text books relating to the book, Ms. Rockbell," confirmed Roy. "We'll write back saying what they think. This cannot be taken lightly, as to open the gate would invite danger, and we don't want the same thing like two years ago to happen all over again."

Winry sighed. "It's still really risky."

"It is, but I think that Ed and Al will be coming back soon," said Riza slowly, "for this man is so intent on opening the gate, so we just have to be alert for when it happens… I don't want another battle to happen."

Roy turned to Winry. "Write back to them. I'm sure Ed will be happy to hear from you."

Winry nodded and walked over to the table sitting near the Fuhrer's desk. She grabbed a pen and lightly began writing.

_"Ed! What have you done to my automail? Or what are you PLANNING to do with it? It better not come back damaged… Have you been drinking enough milk lately? What about Al? I bet he's taller than you…_

_"Anyways… Roy Mustang (he says he still has the patch that oh so fits him so well and are you lying about that you've gotten taller?) suggested that this would be the last time the gate will ever be opened, as he wants to destroy everything relating to the gate, even though it can't be fully destroyed. And that man with the bomb is bound to open the gate sooner or later, so you better catch the flying machine when he flies through! Though we **will **find a way to close the gate without having anyone go back. You better promise me that you won't go back, though you can't really risk your life with that anyways. I dearly hope that your body isn't rotting, Ed, for you **have** to make it back here._

_"That's about all that has been decided here. But where are you now? And what language did you write? Anyways, nothing new has really happened around here, but you **better** make it back in time for Roy and Riza's wedding! I just learned about that… maybe a week or so ago. _

_"Write back Ed… I miss…" _Winry erased away the I. _"… We miss you." _She closed the book and set it in the middle of the desk, and smiled to herself.

XxXxXxXxXx

Muttering a few curse words in German, Edward finished reading the journal entry aloud to Alphonse and Noa. They didn't believe that he had grown at all, eh? Just wait till he showed 'em… but Alphonse was taller than him… only by a few inches though. So that didn't count, right?

Edward was currently standing by a sign, pointing in a direction that was south from London, which they were currently miles from. They had finally gotten news about the bomb not a day ago, and they immediately went after it. They were sure that they were on the right track.

Alphonse finished waving to the driver that had taken them this far, and turned back to Ed. "They want the gate to never be opened again, ne? That's a good idea, but how could you keep them from opening it? Destroying all the books won't help. Sooner or later someone will…"

Edward shrugged. "That's the future generation's problem, not ours, Al."

"I know, but still…"

"Yes, we're risking a lot… but…" Edward cringed and rubbed his shoulder where it still ached. Al nodded and didn't say anything more, and started following Noa who had started walking south. Edward slung his suitcase over his shoulder and started walking; noticing that his right arm wasn't cooperating very much. If his body were rotting, would he lose the use of his arms? His legs? If so, then that meant the nerves in his right shoulder were slowly rotting away.

His pace quickened. He had to find a way back, because he didn't want Al to suffer as he was. Alphonse has already suffered enough… Edward sighed. It was a good thing he had told Winry to prepare auto mail for him, because he hoped when he crossed over, he would regain the use of his body and be fully healed… that is, if he would come over in one piece.

He had been disappointed that Winry didn't say more. But what had he been expecting? He needed to sneak one time alone with the journal and write a personal letter to her… that is, if Roy didn't get his hands on it first. Edward just wanted to know if she had finally moved on and given up on him. He had told himself to move on time after time, but every time he seemed content where he was, it just wasn't good enough and he would have to change again.

That's why he hoped that this would be the last journey before he could finally settle down and take it easy… but by settle down, he didn't quite know how. His whole life he has never been settled and always moving from place to place… he didn't even have his home any more.

Alphonse pocketed his journal, sad that he couldn't really write in it anymore without any of this thoughts being read. He was thankful he didn't write anything embarrassing… or he would never live it down. He glanced over at Noa who was silently humming a sad song to herself. He knew she wasn't happy about this whole ordeal, but she still pushed herself along so she could be with them. He was grateful to have her along.

Edward looked ahead and wrinkled his nose. "It's going to rain. Let's get some cover over in that barn," he said, pointing to a poor looking barn… if you could call it a barn.

Alphonse opened the door and gasped lightly. "Brother, I think we found a clue."

Edward looked in and grinned. "Finally."

**Please review! Cookies for all that do : )**


	11. Chapter 11

Lying before them was a long, broken chalkboard that was currently laying on the ground, and transmutation circles clearly visible on them. Most of the chalk was barely visible, but they could still read a few sentences. It looked like someone had gotten angry and had decided to take out their anger on the chalkboard.

Edward walked in and slowly started laying the pieces out, trying to 'connect the puzzle' and discover what it said on it. "This is recent," he mused.

Alphonse handed a piece to him. "Looks like they couldn't figure out how to open the gate."

"Maybe," Edward replied slowly, "but maybe not. They knew we were coming after them, so we can't just assume that they gave up."

"True…" Alphonse sighed. "But think they're close?"

"It's possible, but they could be back in Germany by now."

"Why would they want to go there? I mean… it's already been done there and…"

"What happened to Alfon's layout for the rocket plan?" interrupted Edward.

"I thought Bido, Dorchet, and Loa took it with them," responded Alphonse. He set the last piece of chalkboard down and stood up to look over it.

Edward walked beside him and crossed his arms. "How can we check if it's still with them?"

"I don't think we need to," Noa said as she pointed to a piece of dirty chalkboard. "Look here."

" 'Alfons Heiderich … rocket… layout? Has… proved useful,' " Edward tried reading from it. He sat down and rested his head on his hand.

"I say we keep going," suggested Alphonse. "Let's look around here some more and stay here for the night."

"… at least until the rain stops," Edward said. "We need to keep moving."

"It's almost dark though," protested Alphonse, and Noa nodded in agreement.

Edward growled and shrugged, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change their minds about staying. He looked over the the pieces some more, regonizing the transmutation circles. Indeed, they looked like the ones that could open the gate. But there was nothing about sacrifices, so maybe they didn't know about that?

That was good, for Edward was looking for a way to open it without sacrifices.

Alphonse had gathered some wood laying around and started to build a fire. Noa went by him and sat down, holding her hands over the heat. The barn didn't contain heat very well, as there was broken windows and one door that didn't shut all the way. It was mostly just a barn fit to hold one or two horses, so it wasn't that large. And it wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, seeing how the leftover hay was probably crawing bugs and the dirt ground didn't provide the cleanest sleeping area either. But there were no hotels around, and this was there only option.

Edward huddled next to the fire, taking Alphonse's journal from his bag where he had placed it earlier. He decided to write to Winry and seeing how she was doing. He also remembered that Roy and Riza had finally gotten together. He supposed he could ask about that too, and how Roy finally got the guts in him. Edward chided himself. Even for him when it came to girls, he didn't know what to think. So he couldn't quite blame Roy. He sighed and began writing.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Winry smiled in the dark room, the only light coming from the desk lamp. She began to see the shapes of words and letters forming and noticed it was Ed who was writing again. She again didn't regonize the words he was saying. She wondered if she should call Roy and Riza, but decided against it. She wanted to talk to Ed first. She watched the letters stop and she started reading.

_"Greetings, Winry, Riza, and Mustang. __Wie geht es dir? The language is German, the language I had to learn when I first crossed the gate. Peculiar language, but interesting. We have left London and have once again gone searching for the bomb, and have only found one clue so far, and that is a broken chalkboard in a barn, where the man must have been conducting his ideas. I'm pretty sure they took Alfons Heiderich's rocket plans, the flying machinery that they used two years ago. Alfons is Alphonse's counter part over here, but he was murdered two years ago right after I went through the gate. _

_"Where did Roy get his guts to finally ask Riza? Last time I heard, he didn't have any._

Winry softly giggled. Ed did truly have respect for Roy, but he could never show it. Same for Roy towards Ed. Winry had thought the reason why Roy had resigned as General at least three or four years ago was because he had felt he had sent Ed to his death, which he discovered he hadn't. Roy, having lost his cocky side, had regained it once he returned. But for some reason, those two would never stop saying sarcastic remarks to one another…

She kept reading.

_"Anyways, I won't let the gate open if sacrifices are the only thing required to open it. But Winry… I do want to come home. _

_"Wait for me…"_

"_Ed."_

Winry blushed scarlet and nodded to herself. _I'll wait Ed… I'll wait._

XxXxXxXxXx

It was pouring rain, and the clear sound of hail could be heard from the pounding on the windows. A man hunched over a desk, writing paper after paper of ideas and research. He scribbled the last sentence and crumpled up the paper, throwing it behind him and reaching for another paper. He cursed and rubbed his forehead, as if trying to soothe a headache. He suddenly stood up and walked over to his bookshelf and cautiously took down the Uranium bomb. He stared at it, wondering what he could use it for.

Sacrifcies… he could easily use this bomb to create sacrifices for the gate, but how much did he know of this power? He knew it was a dangerous weapon, for he had carefully cut open the glass and gotten a drip of the bomb and analyzed it through a microscope. It could easily be set off if moved to quick or be set on fire. But with steady hands he had gotten all the information he needed, except one thing. He didn't know how strong it could really be… so he would test it… and they would be his sacrifices.

He knew the Elric brothers were hot on his heels and would come very soon. So he dedcided to test it on them. One small vial was contained in his pocket… and he would be ready to meet them. He would destroy the Elric brothers so they wouldn't get in his way of opening the gate, creating a permanent gate, and making it never close again. Shamballa would be his for the taking, and with this bomb, he could destroy the people over there, and make a new world… a land that would be able to gather an army of loyal subjects over there… and that army would be for Germany, and the rumor of the new war would become true.

He pondered over the idea of the gate. He knew the Elric brothers had destroyed the gate, so was it forever gone? He guessed that even though it was destroyed, it would still open, though it wouldn't have much control over itself. So could he somehow control the gate? Could he return people from the dead? He grinned and set the bomb on the shelf. The power that he would receive… He would fulfill Dietlinde Eckart wish, though even make it a greater than that.

**Short chapter, sorry! I just need to research WWI a little better… and also Alchemy… etc… **

**My guess is that this will be a few chapters longer… if I don't come up with another idea…**

**Yosh! Cookies for all : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Edward gazed down at the last words he wrote and rubbed his face slowly, as if thinking. Did he really need to write that? It made it seem so obvious that he wanted to see her again… he should stop denying it. He did want to see her again. He glanced over at Alphonse and Noa sitting close to each other in deep conversation. He smiled at how they conversed so easily. So unlike him and Winry… He shook his head. He needed to get his mind off of Winry.

"… so Noa, did the German's really use Mustard gas against the Canadians? It's so dangerous…" Edward heard Alphonse ask her.

Noa nodded. "That was almost seven years ago in 1917. I was only thirteen then, but I still remember the day it was first used. I heard it had awful effects."

"Mustard gas… that's insane," Edward muttered. "I read about that. It left sores on your body and it was absorbed through your skin. It caused many soldiers to leave their posts."

"I haven't heard much of the war since I've been here," Alphonse said. He pulled his blanket tighter around him. "I guess I never cared to learn about it."

"And now they're saying another war will start up," Noa quietly said. "I don't want that to happen."

"Noa, you probably don't have to worry right now. Germany, Britain, Austo-Hungary and countries like that are still rebuilding," Edward said, trying to reassure her.

"… I know. But I won't go back to Germany," she replied. "I feel that it will react even harder in later years."

"Heh… Alfons was so intent on making the rockets to help Germany rebuild," Edward sighed. "It's hard to turn on your home country, even if it may be doing things that you don't agree with."

"Did that happen to you?" Noa asked.

"No, but I think that's just how Alfons felt. The Treaty of Versailles didn't help much either, which restricted Germany to a lot of things," Edward said, shrugging. "Anyways, I think we should get to sleep. I want to find the bomb tomorrow!"  
"Now, brother, don't get your hopes up!" Alphonse grinned at him, the excitement in his voice betraying his words. Edward knew he was just as excited as him.

Noa sadly smiled at them and laid down to her side. She pulled the blanket tight against her and closed her eyes, trying not to breathe in the smell of the dirt floor.

Edward and Alphonse followed her lead, and soon their snores could be heard. Noa didn't bother to fall asleep. She knew she wouldn't be able to for awhile. She sat up and hugged her legs tightly to her chest. They were so excited to go back… Tears welled up in her eyes. She looked at Edward and slowly got up. He was so excited to go home… did he have someone waiting for him? Was it that girl Winry that they mentioned? Noa quietly leaned over Edward and rested her forehead against his. She wanted… she wanted to know more of his world…

Alphonse quietly watched the scene in front of him through eyes barely opened. He frowned slightly as realization hit him. As he watched Noa lift her head and slowly place a small kiss on Edward's cheek, he saw that she had fallen in love with Edward, and her hopes of living with him was totally dashed. Alphonse closed his eyes, him also realizing something else.

_He _had been falling for Noa, and his hopes too… were dashed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Noa sat up when the sun shone brightly through the broken window. She got to her legs and sighed when she noticed the two young men still sleeping and snoring. She walked to the window and gazed out at the blue sky and could clearly smell the scent of the morning dew. She noticed a few cows grazing near the barn, basking in the morning sun.

She quietly opened the door and walked out, feeling the wet grass against her bare feet. It soothed her greatly, and she sighed happily.

The memories that she had seen in Edward's head was almost the same as last time. Bright green grass covering many hills, clear water shining in the sunlight, and a bright yellow house where a young blonde girl sat with a dog. She had seen little flashes of people in blue suits and a man with a scar on his forehead; she had seen many things… and realized that it was a world that had had it battles and was now in a time of piece.

How her heart yearned for it.

"Yo, Noa, up already?" Edward yawned as he walked out, stretching out his right arm.

Noa nodded, blushing slightly.

Edward looked confusedly at her red face. He walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead. "Coming up with something?" he asked.

Noa shivered against his touch and took a step back. She shook her head and turned around. "No-o…" she stuttered out, placing her hands on her face.

"Hmm…." Edward slightly said and walked back into the barn, scratching his head. "Is it just me, or is Noa acting strange?" he asked Alphonse.

Alphonse shrugged as he packed his bag. He put on his backpack and walked out of the barn, his mind preoccupied with last night events. Edward looked confusedly at him, noticing that his brother wasn't acting himself either. He went over and packed his own bags, and also packed Noa's.

Handing it to her as he walked out, he said, "We got all the information we need, right? So let's head on and ask the nearest person for more clues."

Alphonse and Noa followed him silently, not saying a word. Edward sighed at the tense mood.

They traveled in silence, and passed by farms and cows and sheep, and had asked a few people about the man with a suspicious form, carrying a glass ball with him. Only a few people said that they thought they saw someone like that, and pointed in a direction that Edward and the others would soon go on

Nearing lunch time, Edward pointed to a large tree near the side of the road. It gave them cover from the sun, offering them a nice picnic area. Edward grinned as he sat down and opened his backpack, bringing out his lunch. He frowned slightly and rummaged around in bag. He squealed in fright and dumped his bag on the ground, searching for food. He cursed and looked up to Alphonse pleadingly. "Al…"

Alphonse started looking through his bag and brought out a small box of biscuits. He handed them to Edward and sat down, brining out another box.

Edward stared at him with tear filled eyes and accepted the box gratefully and opened it hurriedly, throwing a biscuit in his mouth. Through a food filled mouth, he said, "You'rd dah bmush brotjor ebor!"

Alphonse lifted an eyebrow at him, and finally smiled. He nodded his thanks and ate his own lunch. Noa also started eating the food she had brought.

Alphonse watched Noa and Edward as they both ate. Noa had was in love with Edward. Edward was in love with Winry. Noa was going to be stuck here if they got the gate open. How could they make this all work, so it would be ok for all of them? He sighed and took a bite. He wanted everyone to be happy. Why couldn't it just never turn out that way?

"You're frowning, Alphonse," Edward said between bites. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking of what will happen in the future," Alphonse replied back.

Edward grinned at him. "We shouldn't worry until it comes."

"You're unusually happy today," Alphonse grinned.

"Um…" Edward blushed. He had been thinking of Winry till now. He had gone over and over in his head about what he was going to say to her… and still haven't come up with anything. "I'm just happy we're actually getting closer to the bomb," he grinned at Alphonse, partially lying.

"Mhmm, sure…" Alphonse smiled.

"Um…Ed…" Noa started to say, but a huge blast erupted from a house up on the hill in front of them. She screamed against the blast, as did Edward and Alphonse, and felt herself being flung back from the force. She lifted her hands to protect her face. She flew past the tree and landed on the ground, rolling ten feet before stopping. She felt someone grab her arm. It was Alphonse.

"Keep moving! Debris is falling all over!" he yelled at her. The side of his face was covered in blood, indicating he had been hit by some.

"Where's Ed?" she screamed at him. She looked back, not seeing him anywhere.

"I don't know! Stay here," Alphonse said as he pushed her behind a sturdy house. "I'll look for him!"

Noa nodded and leaned against the house, watching Alphonse head into the mess.

Alphonse covered his face with his hand, coughing from the amount of smoke. "Edward!" he shouted over and over, looking for him. He coughed more and had to stop walking.

Edward was lying down on the ground, looking up at the smoky sky. He groaned and slowly tried to sit up and realized he couldn't. He looked to his right and saw his automail arm underneath a large piece of debris. He tried to budge it, but it wouldn't move. He gritted his teeth in frustration. He heard Alphonse calling his name. "Alphonse!" he yelled back.

Alphonse heard his name and ran past the tree, seeing Edward's form next to a large piece of debris. He fell to his knees by Edward and gasped. "Your arm…"

"It's not smashed," Edward gasped out, "but I can't move it."

Alphonse nodded and leaned against the debris and pushed. He grunted and pushed even harder, making it move a little. "Where's alchemy when you need it?" he grunted out and giving out a yell, he used all his strength to push it off. He almost fell with it but caught himself as he fell. He turned to Edward who was trying to sit up.

Edward cursed at the sight of his arm. He could barely bend the fingers, and the debris had cut through half of his nerves. He bit his lip against the pain seeping up his arm. "Alphonse, you ok?" he asked when he saw his brother's cut on his head.

Alphonse nodded and helped Edward stand up. He looked up to the house that had exploded. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to figure out," he muttered. He broke into a run, his right arm almost hanging at his side. He didn't bother to wait for Alphonse to catch up. He needed to see what happened.

XxXxXxXxXx

The man gazed at the scene before him. He cursed when he stood up, grabbing his side. He hadn't meant to drop a small portion of the Uranium bomb. In fact, it hadn't even been a small portion. It was smaller than small. And yet it had destroyed the whole house he was staying at. He leaned against the wall. Now why did he kill Dr. Marci and take this Uranium bomb from him? He knew Dr. Marci had had hopes of opening the gates again, but the man only felt like he could do it, so he killed the Dr. Marci and claimed the bomb for himself.

The man looked down the hill and gasped. Edward Elric and his brother were already here, and it looked like they had been caught in the blast. The man grabbed the bomb and ran off to get away from them. With the wound on his stomach, he couldn't do much at all. And seeing how just this bomb could destroy things like that, he had to be careful. And he hadn't been fully done researching the transmutation circles or the gate. He cursed again and tried to run faster.

XxXxXxXxXx

Edward sighed and crossed his arms, having found nothing but debris, fire and smoke. He saw no people injured in the blast. He started walking down the hill, motioning for Alphonse to start following him.

"What do you smell, Alphonse?" he muttered to him. "Try to remember where it came from."

Alphonse sniffed the air and after a few moments, he gasped. "It's the smell of…"

"Uranium," Edward finished for him. "That was the Uranium bomb that just went off."

"For a bomb that big… it didn't do much damage," Alphonse wondered out loud.

"Exactly. Either the man was testing out its power or he mishandled it. I feel this was only a small portion of the bomb," Edward replied back. He looked at Alphonse. "We best be careful and…" he was interrupted by Noa who had rushed over and gathered him into a hug. Edward glanced down at Noa who was sobbing quietly on his shoulder and hugging him tightly. "Noa…?"

"I thought… I thought…" she mumbled out, her shoulders starting to shake.

Edward placed his arms awkwardly around her and rubbed her back slowly. "Shh…. Shh… I'm all right, Noa. You don't have to worry."

Noa shook her head and kept holding on tightly.

Edward sighed and kept rubbing her back. He slowly came to a conclusion: Noa liked him.

And to leave would mean breaking her heart even more.

Alphonse glanced sadly at them then at his feet; feeling like a dagger had been pieced through his heart. He turned away, and Edward watched him walk off with shoulders slumped. Edward's eyes clouded over and he looked to the sky. Why did this have to be complicated? If he knew that the world would reject them, then he would have told Alphonse not to get any feelings for anyone. Edward quietly pulled out of Noa's embrace and wiped the tears off her face. He smiled down at her and turned, following Alphonse who had started gathering what belongings that had survived the blast.

Noa hugged herself tightly and followed him, trying to stop the tears. It had all just collapsed down on her… the realization and difficulty of the pain in her life.

**:3 and thank you for reviewing, Artificial Life Creator! ;) Also thanks to the rest of the reviewers. They give me motivation : ) **

**There will hopefully be more action in the future. (I love writing it!)**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Sheska, I need more books about the gate! Do you know of anymore that might have it?" Roy shouted from his desk that was piled with books. He was pouring over the books that contained all the information about the gate, human transmutation, which often came with that information. He made notes on pieces of paper and was almost at a conclusion, but looking through all the books again, he couldn't get reassurance that his theory was right.

"Yes, Fuhrer!" panted a young woman as she rushed in the room. "This is the rest I could find," she gasped out as she put them heavily down on the desk. "They all contain bits and pieces."

"Good," Roy replied as he opened a book and began looking for anything.

Sheska looked at him confusedly and crossed his arms, causing him to look up. "You may go now, Sheska."

"Mmmmm," she mumbled and went out to sit at her desk, taking out another book that she amazingly hadn't read.

Riza walked into the office and sighed when she saw Roy writing tons of things down. He rubbed his unshaven chin, proving he had been pouring over them all night. She walked over and patted him on the head. "That's enough. You at least have a few days to look over them."

"I almost have it," he protested. "Look here," he said, handing a piece of paper to her.

Riza took it and scanned over it. She handed it back to him. "Translate it, please."

Roy growled at her and took the paper back, realizing that only he could read it, for it was letters and words scrambled all over the paper, causing it to be very confusing. "Alright… the gate goes on Equivilant Exchange, and it has required a sacrifice to be opened, or even a baby weak in body and spirit which could open the gate. But since the gate is rebuilding itself… maybe it wouldn't have to require a sacrifice, because it wouldn't know what to accept."

"So you mean, trick the gate," Riza replied.

"Exactly."

"The gate has a mind of its own?"

"I would think so, Riza, because it makes perfect sense. It open and closes and rebuilds itself."

Riza shook her head. "It sounds like it only opens and closes itself when being acted upon by a force, or sacrifice. Maybe it can't function on its own. What if we can control it, but just don't know how?"

Roy leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose that's possible, but its iffy. Equivilant Exchange requires something given in order to receive. It's a sacrifice. What in the world could replace a sacrifice?"

"Alchemy can't be used on the other side of the gate, right? What did they do to open the gate two years ago?" Riza asked.

"We could ask the boys," Roy suggested. "I never heard how they did open that gate without alchemy."

Riza nodded in agreement, and went over to grab the journal.

XxXxXxXxXx

Edward gasped and shot up from his bed, taking deep breaths. His whole body was covered in sweat and he held his head in his hands. Getting up and walking out of the barn, he breathed in the cool air and rolled up his long sleeves. He leaned against the barn and stared up at the stars, retrying to recall his dream.

The pictures that showed in his mind made him realize that he had seen what future events would come to this world. He remembered that mushroom cloud that appeared in his mind when he first came over through the gate, where Honenheim confirmed that this world will suffer the worst to come.

The gate was able to see things in the future and past, so it would know everything of a persons life.

Gate of Truth. Truth of the whole world. Truth that people shouldn't know. Truth that could destroy people. Truth that Edward couldn't stop, nor Alphonse or Noa. He had thought when he had first crossed the gate that this was their world now, and they must act as all the other people and defend it. But now he knew that he couldn't. He wasn't meant to defend it.

Maybe the world was rejecting him because he knew of what was to come, and was afraid that he might try to change its path in the future.

But how could he change something like that? That mushroom cloud…

Edward was pretty sure that picture was the outcome of a bomb. Was it supposed to be the Uranium bomb?

No, he didn't think so. He could feel that the mushroom cloud was not related to him or Alphonse, or to the world Amestris.

And he also started wondering if the gate would let him pass. He's escaped death twice, one in his normal body and the first time he crossed the gate. The gate put him here. Did it mean to keep him here?

All he could do was find out.

XxXxXxXxXx

The man stumbled and almost fell to the ground, but it was something that he could not mess up, for the Uranium bomb would most likely go off. He knew the Elric brothers were still on his heels and he knew he had a head start, but by how much? The Elric brothers probably could tell it had been the bomb that went off a few days ago, for the smell was clearly in the air.

He sat down to rest and stared up into the dark sky. He needed to get in contact with the the last of the Thule members. The Thule Society had slowly been dissolving, but the man believed that it will live on and Adolf Hitler will once again try to use the members for Germany to regain its justice.

He needed to gain contact with them somehow for an update. He needed to also get back to Germany to open the gate over there. This plan had gone well. Dr. Marci was supposed to take the Uranium bomb and lead the Elric brothers on a goose chase, but that one slip that Dr. Marci made cost him his life, and he, Rudolf von Sebottendorff, would rebuild the Thule Society and Germany with this bomb.

Rudolf von Sebottendorff now headed toward the transportation that would take him back to Germany.

He would deal with the Elric brothers there.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Al, do you remember any flashes as you passed through the gate?" Edward asked Alphonse as he walked out of the building.

Alphonse rubbed his morning teary eyes and yawned. Sitting down, he opened his journal and flipped through the pages. "What do you mean?"

"When I had passed through the gate, I learned of some of this planets future and past. I saw flashes of things…" Edward said, turning red when he saw Alphonse stop on the page Edward wrote.

Alphonse looked up at him and pointed to the book, a question in his head. "You talked…"

"It was just…"

"You miss her."

"Of course I do! You do too!" Edward stuttered out.

Alphonse nodded. "You're right, I do, but I think it's something bigger for you. You can't deny it."

Edward gritted his teeth. "You're avoiding my question. Do you remember or not?"

"I don't honestly know," Alphonse replied. He scanned the entry past Edward's.

"I saw a flash of a mushroom cloud that was a result from a bomb," Edward declared.

"… a bomb?" Alphonse became alert now. "Do you think…?"

Edward shook his head. "No. But otherwise, I just wanted to see if you knew. And… this world. I think it's rejecting me because I know of this, and because it's unbalanced."

"So, you still think that this world is rejecting us because it's unbalanced?" Alphonse replied sadly.

"I just don't want to find out," Edward said abruptly. He looked away. "I don't want to wait a few years just to see if you suffer like I am doing."

Alphonse grinned sadly at him. "I know, brother." He looked down at the journal. "There's a new one."

"Read it, Al," sighed Edward as he leaned against the barn, shielding his eyes from the rising sun.

_"Greetings, Full Metal and Alphonse. Full Metal, remember not to try to get personal, for we can read this. Though I'm sure Ms. Rockbell appreciates your missing her…"_

Edward inwardly fumed against this. If he ever did make it back, that Roy Mustang was probably going to make fun of him and his trying to getting closer to Winry…

Alphonse grinned at Edward's embarrassed face and kept on reading. _"Anyways, from researching about the gate from what books we have, the only way to open the gate is through sacrifice, human transmutation, and a baby weak in mind, soul, and body. None are very good choices to choose from. I suggest just trying a transmutation circle. _

_"But another thing on my mind… how did the gate first open on that world the first time? I'm assuming they used to some sacrifice… Anyways, Winry sends her love and waits for your proposal Full Metal!"_

"It ends there," Alphonse said, smiling widely. "He gives some good advice, doesn't he?"

Edward grabbed the book from him. "I think he should mind his own business," he growled out, red as a beet. He shook his head, and then handed it back to Alphonse. "You reply back, Al."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure," Edward said growling again. He walked into the barn and noticed Noa silently packing her things. "Almost ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied and walked out. Edward soon followed, and after Al was done writing, they were off once more.

**Muahahaha… I just figured out how much time it would take to get from England to Germany… (well, my dad calculated it out for me!)**

**Anyways, sorry if it was a boring chapter, but the interesting ones will come later! **

**And I write this everyday at school. (no life) so that's why I get it up almost every day.**

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

The sun shown brightly down upon Winry, causing her to shield her eyes from the brightness. She scowled at the sun, knowing that it was telling her to get up. Throwing away the covers and putting her feet on the cold hard floor, she wished that she had some hot chocolate mix. She decided to go buy some at the store later on, but for now, she would have to do with out.

She poured herself a glass of milk and started to fry some eggs when a knock came at her door. Pulling on a robe so she wouldn't be seen just in her small nightgown, she went over and answered the door.

"Fuhrer!" she exclaimed when she peeked out the door. "What brings you here?"

"I need your help, Ms. Rockbell," Roy said. "I would have called you by phone, but I was just on my way to the office. Please come when you have time."

Winry nodded. "I'll try to help with whatever I can. Does it have to do with Ed and Al…?"

"Yes," Roy whispered. He looked around fast and whispered, "I don't know if people from the other world are over here. They may want to help with opening the gate… somehow."

"How did you come up with that?" Winry whispered back. "Do you seriously think someone came through the gate two years ago when it opened?"

"I've been thinking of different things all night, Ms. Rockbell. This is just one thing I came up with… do I smell something burning?" Roy grinned at her.

Winry squeaked and realized she left her eggs on the heat too long. She growled at the black sunny side up eggs and then dumped them in the trash. "Fuhrer Mustang, wait," she yelled out. "I'll just go over with you. Breakfast is ruined anyways," she mumbled as she ran to change her clothes. Soon she emerged with baggy jeans and a white tank top and her hair up into a ponytail, though the two usual parts still hanging down the sides of her face.

"Anything new with the journal?" Winry asked as she took step beside Roy.

"No, though for you it might be…" Roy murmured. He grinned at her confused face. "Anyways, there might be someone over on this side, waiting to open the gate at the right time. What if they sent an extra person over, just in case the invasion might fail? If they did… Well, let's just worry about that until later. But for now… I need you to try to find answers to this and hunt around for anything."

"Why me?"

"Because you, Riza, and I are the only ones that know about the journal, and I don't want anymore people to find out about it. It would be better if we do this in secret, Ms. Rockbell. Do you think you could do that?"

Winry pondered on this. "I don't know… where would I get started?"

Roy opened the door to his office, letting her in. Riza saluted Roy as he walked in and gave a smile to Winry. "You'll just have to look around for any hints," Roy shrugged. "Eventually, you'll meet up with it."

"That's dangerous," Winry muttered. But she smiled. "I'll do it."

"Good," Roy declared and opened his desk, ignoring the piles of papers on it. He got out the journal and handed it to her.

Winry went over and sat down on the couch, watching Roy walk over and give Riza a good morning kiss. She smiled at their closeness. Looking back at the journal, she opened it and began reading. She blushed when she read Edward's entry, happy that Edward missed her as much as she missed him. She read over Roy's response and laughed a little, knowing that Roy would make fun of Edward writing to Winry, saying 'I miss you.' She didn't care about the teasing. As long as Edward was safe. She turned the page. "Did you guys know that there's another entry?" Winry called over to them.

"No," they both said. They walked over and sat next to Winry, who started reading.

"_Hello Winry, Fuhrer Mustang, and First Lieutenant Hawkeye. This is Alphonse now writing. I'm afraid brother is a little too steamed to reply. Anyways, you're asking how the gate was opened on this side? Brother told me that they must've used Envy to open the gate. Envy was in the form a giant serpent. Since the door was not getting opened on Amestris, they were brought to a random location, which was Liore, as for when Edward was first brought over here, he landed first in London, where we are now. _

_"We are leaving soon, though. We happened to be caught in an explosion that was made by the Uranium bomb, and we've discovered the man must've been headed back to Germany. We're getting closer every day! The explosion I assumed was an accident. The Uranium bomb is dangerous, and if any portion of it would be dropped or handled carelessly, it would go off. It destroyed a very large house and the area surrounding it, causing debris and things like that to fly everywhere. Noa was lucky enough to be flung back by the impact and roll out of harms way; while I received a blow to the head (almost knocked me out.) I pulled Noa to safety, then searched for Edward who took awhile to find. His right arm was locked underneath a fairly large piece of debris, and it took forever to finally get it off of him. _

_"His right arm is barely usable now, which I already knew that was happening. He told me shortly later that his body isn't functioning, and his right shoulder is the first part of him to decay, or shut down. Thankfully, no attacks have come, which is good. He says he can't afford to lose a few days of hunting down the bomb; I say I can't afford to lose a brother who works himself too hard. _

_"Once we get back, I hope he takes it easy. _

_"… I want to confirm that the world is rejecting Edward and if it is really unbalanced. Noa… Noa would be heartbroken if Edward left. She'd feel lost. She deserves happiness. _

_"Anyways, we'll be in Germany in a day or two. We'll write when we discover something._

_"Alphonse."_

Edward's automail is failing, Winry thought sadly. And he couldn't get it repaired… though, with his body 'decaying,' repairing the automail wouldn't really help. She looked at Roy, who was nodding his head.

"Ms. Rockbell, I want you to get started right away with researching all that you can find," Roy said. He took the journal from her. "We'll wait a while to reply… unless, Ms. Rockbell, you want to write your own personal love lett…" Roy was cut off by a small knock on the head that was delivered by Riza.

"Mind your own business," she said firmly to him. She turned to red faced Winry. "Don't mind him."

Winry nodded her head and walked out. Did they really think that Edward cared for her… a lot? And it sounded like Noa liked Edward, too… she gritted her teeth. Edward better not be cheating on her! She gave a slight laugh, wanting to believe that Edward felt the same way about her.

She stopped walking and looked around, thinking of where to begin. "Let's see…" she murmured and she started walking around again. "If they want to begin a war, they would try to take over Central, right? So they should be here?" she said, asking herself these questions. She gritted her teeth and would bet that the men trying to open the gate would probably be the type to hang around bars and places like that. She wasn't so sure if she could do the job.

"MS. ROCKBELL!" boomed a voice behind her.

She gave a scream and shuddered, knowing the person behind her. She felt strong arms grip her shoulders and turn her around. She stared dumbly at the humongous man in front of her.

"MS. ROCKBELL! I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE TASK OF PROTECTING YOU, WHICH IS A TALENT THAT HAS RUN DOWN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR MANY GENERATIONS!" the man said in a booming voice with pink sparkles shining all over his face.

"Urk…" she squeaked out. It seems that Roy had told Major Armstrong to protect her, knowing that she might have to go into some places too dangerous for her. She nodded and tried to get out of his iron grip. Wasn't it going to be a little obvious with Armstrong walking around with her?

"AND NOW, YOU MAY FOLLOW ME!" he boomed out and practically picked up Winry.

"But… but…" she stuttered out.

Finally, they were in a place where no one could hear them. Major Armstrong put her down and spoke in a low voice, "Though I do not have the details, I understand you are under and assignment by the Fuhrer?"

Winry nodded her head.

"Then I have been giving the task of assisting you with whatever you need," assured Armstrong.

"Thank you," Winry smiled up at him. She pointed to a local bar. "That's where I'm going to start out."

Armstrong looked confusedly at her then smiled. "THEN THAT IS WHERE WE WILL GO!" he boomed out, dragging a poor Winry along.

Amazingly, when they arrived inside, Armstrong was once again serious, following Winry to a table, then leaving her there to go stand in the front of the bar. She looked around for any suspicious men, ignoring the stares of the men that were kept on her all the time she was there. Armstrong stayed in the background, making sure that no one thought of making a move on Winry, but was sure he didn't have to worry, as Winry could defend herself.

Seeing nothing in that bar, she went to another one, and then eventually was headed to another one. Before walking in, she noticed some men coming out. She jumped into the shadows and listened to their conversation. They were muttering in low voices, and she couldn't hear them. She shrugged her shoulders and walked in the bar, silently hoping that she wouldn't discover anything. She didn't like the idea of a war. She just wanted Ed and Al back.

**I realized that if I write in 12 size font, my paragraphs get longer. (I usually write in size 14) Anyways, this is taking longer than I thought it would… sorry if its going too slow for you! But hoped you enjoyed it so far ; D**


	15. Chapter 15

"Germany," Edward murmured. He looked back at Noa and Alphonse. "He's headed back to Germany." He rubbed his chin, thinking. "There is no trace of him here in England. Could it have to do with the Thule Society?"

"The Thule society is almost disbanded," protested Alphonse. "I don't think it's related to them."

"But what if it's trying to rise again?" Edward asked him. "It's possible. So… I think we should head back to Germany. We could stay with Hughes until we find everything out. Is that all right with you, Noa?"

Noa nodded slightly. "It's fine, but…" she shook her head.

"What?"

Noa gave a sad smile towards Edward. "It's nothing."

Edward thrust his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Pack your things. We'll catch the boat tonight." Walking over to his suitcase, he began rubbing his arm. He cursed and held his shoulder, hoping that it wouldn't lose its function. Alphonse and Noa noticed his pained face, knowing painfully that another attack was on the way.

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" Alphonse worriedly asked.

Edward glared at him. "Don't mind me. The sooner we discover what's going on, the better."

That settled it, and soon they were on their way to Germany.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward pounded on the door to Hughes's house. "Hughes!" he yelled out. He sighed and leaned against the door. "He's not home."

The door opened, causing Edward to fall foreword. He gave a yell and caught himself on the doorframe. He looked up and smiled innocently at the scowling Hughes. "How ya doing?" he asked casually.

Hughes crossed his arms. "It's five o'clock in the morning, Edward."

Edward mimicked him, crossing his own arms. "But we just arrived in Germany!" he protested. He grimaced and held his shoulder. "Can we stay here?"

"Something the matter?" Hughes said cautiously.

Alphonse, who had almost been asleep standing up, walked tiredly next to Edward. "We'll tell you tomorrow," he yawned. He turned to Noa and motioned her in.

Hughes muttered, "Sure, just invite yourself in." But nevertheless let them in, pointing them to the floor and the couch. He watched the exhausted people collapse on the floor and Noa almost fall asleep instantly on the couch. "Long day?" he asked them.

"More like long year," Edward grumbled. "It's nice to see something familiar around here…" he muttered, but then held his stomach. He turned on his side and bit his lip to keep from yelling out in pain. This time it started from his shoulder and went down to the pit of his stomach.

Alphonse noticed Edward's breathing started to come in gasps. He got up and turned to Hughes. "Get some water, please," he said quietly.

"What's happening?" Hughes asked worriedly, but turned to get the water.

Alphonse followed Hughes out of the room. "My brother has been getting sick. This would be the around the third time…" Alphonse sighed. "We're trying to find a way to get back home, and we think the man with the Uranium bomb might know how to get there."

"But what does going home have to do with Edward being sick?" Hughes asked, handing a basin of water to Alphonse.

Alphonse told the story of their theory to him while setting the basin next to the floor. Noa had woken up after her five-minute nap, and had immediately started caring for Edward. She wiped the sweat from his brow while he grumbled, upset that he was lying in pain on the ground.

After what seemed like an hour, Edward slowly felt the pain fade away, thankful that it didn't last long. Hopefully he could walk and search for the bomb in the morning. He sighed tiredly and finally fell asleep. Alphonse had started snoozing on the couch while Noa stayed awake by Edward's side. Hughes had gone to bed, noticing the look that Noa had on her face when she gazed at Edward. From what he heard, poor Noa would be left alone. He would ask Gracia to cheer her up somehow. It had taken awhile for Hughes to accept Gypsies and people unlike him, but Gracia had helped him get over it.

Edward wolfed down his food, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder. After being asked if he was all right, he had replied that he was fine, and they were going to find the Uranium bomb today and no other day. He was sure of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"The Elric brothers are in Germany," a man drawled throatily to the man standing in front of him. "We trusted you would get rid of them."

Rudolf von Sebottendorff shook his head. "They kept too close to me. But we are opening the Gate tonight, and the Elric brothers will also die tonight."

"Are they the sacrifice?" another man said.

Rudolf shook his head. "The Transmutation Circles that we have painted might be enough. I have done enough research to see that the Gate is rebuidling itself, and the Transmutation Circles will be enough to confuse the gate, making it think that it should open. I trust you have used Alfons Heiderich's rocket plans?" he asked, pointing to a large object beneath some cloth.

"This is just like what Dietlinde Eckart did two years ago," a man protested. "This won't work."

"Take the Elric brother's captive," a husky voice suggested from the shadows. He walked out of the shadows and crossed his arms. "We'll hold them captive against the people of Shamballa."

"The brother's are too smart!" the protesting man growled at him. "We wouldn't be able to capture them."

"They want to get home, right?" the man laughed. "We will get them home only to see their death. Capture them."

The man sighed and nodded to the rest of the Thule society. They all headed out of the building, until Rudolf and the other man was left.

"Sir… will this work?" Rudolf asked the man, who was Dietrich Eckart.

Dietrich nodded and held out his hand to Rudolf. "If you value your life, get out of here. Hand me the Uranium bomb."

Rudolf looked at him, aghast. "But I was the one who suggested this whole thing! I was the one who took the bomb from Dr. Marci a month ago!"

"Dr. Marci was incapable of carrying out his duty, and you thought you were better, so you killed him," growled Dietrich. "As of today, the Thule Society will reign, without you being there. And I suggest that you don't mention anything that we've been doing for the past two years…" he ended threatenily.

Rudolf gulped and handed over the bomb to Dietrich. "Shamballa…"

"… will get destroyed with this bomb, in honor of Dietlinde Eckart," Dietrich confirmed.

Rudolf growled at him and turned to leave. He would return when Dietrich would no longer be in control. Dietrich watched him leave, a smug grin on his face.

Rudolf stopped walking and turned around, realizing something. "Dietrich Eckart died two years ago. You aren't him. Who are you…?"

The man shrugged. "Just a man that wants to see the Thule Society reborn. Now, I suggest you leave."

"Give me a name," Rudolf demanded.

"Leon," the man said. "That's all you need to know."

Rudolf nodded and walked away, his heart still set on returning one day.

Leon turned towards the rocket. Alfons Heiderich's plans helped him greatly. There were several rockets that would be ready to launch when the gate opened. With the loaded machine guns that were in it, they could easily destory Shamballa. He had even tried to study all about Alchemy that he could, as the rest of the Thule Society members had. He was sure that when they crossed, they would know Alchemy… and have a war just between Alchemists's.

He grinned in anticipation.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I don't like this," Edward growled in a low voice. "We're getting nowhere. They were smart enough to not be at the same place as they were last time."

"We've checked everywhere that they've been," sighed Alphonse who was rubbing his tired feet. "I'm exhausted."

"Ed…" Noa said in a low, cautious voice. "There some men coming. They look like they mean business."

Edward looked to where Noa motioned at. He put a hand on her elbow. "Let's ignore them for now. We need to focus on getting the Uranium bomb." Edward headed towards a place where no people were standing. The hair on the back of his neck was rising and he had an uneasy feeling about those people. He stopped walking, as people were in front of them blocking them.

"Let's us pass," Edward growled.

The man spit on the ground in front of him. "Get them," he ordered the men.

Edward pushed Noa behind him. "What did we do to you?"

"Nothing," the man replied. He pulled out a small dagger and took a step towards them.

"Brother, we could just run," Alphonse said.

Edward shook his head. "We're surrounded." He clenched his fists. "Let's see how we can do against them."

Alphonse bent in a fighting position. "Noa, stay behind us."

A man suddenly dove at Edward, aiming for his head. Edward ducked, seeing the man took wide swings. Edward easily lifted his leg up and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him backwards. Soon two men were attacking, and he ducked under their fists. He dropped to ground and rolled behind the men, then quickly lifted his leg, tripping one of them. He jumped back up and held his arms in front of his face, blocking the oncoming fist.

Alphonse soon joined the fight, taking on the man with the dagger. If he had been in his armor, he could have easily grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the mans grasp. But now, he had his human body, and he had to learn how to defend himself. The man lunged for him, and Alphonse dodged it, going to his right. He grabbed the arm with the knife and twisted it behind the man's back, also twisting his wrist. He knife dropped to the ground and the man fell to the ground, knocked out by a hit on the head. Alphonse quickly turned to aim a punch at a man who had dived at Noa.

Noa nodded appreciatively to Alphonse, and raised her arms back in a fighting position. She didn't like fighting, and she was thankful that Edward and Alphonse were putting so much into protecting her.

Edward, with all his strength, punched a man square in the face, breaking his nose. He gave a yelp and fell to the ground, while Edward grimaced and held his right shoulder. He gritted his teeth and tried to move his fingers… then cursed. They couldn't move. The nerves had been disconnected. He could still move the arm slightly, but he now had to fight fully left handed. He jumped over an oncoming kick and pounded the guy right in the face with his foot. Edward landed on the ground and looked at Noa. He looked at the shadow above her and gasped.

"Noa!" Edward screamed. "Move!" He tried to go to her, but didn't make it in time. A man had jumped down and was now holding Noa's arms behind her back. "Dammit!" he shouted and stopped running towards her when the man held a dagger to her throat.

"This is enough," the man growled. "Come with us, or she'll be dead."

Edward breathed harshly, holding his side. He could still fight, but it would take a lot more out of him.

"Brother!" Alphonse whispered to him. He looked at him questioningly, not quite sure what to do. His face was angry, showing that he was angry at himself for not being able to protect Noa.

Edward nodded slightly. "Al, we have no choice." He said, holding up his hands. "Let Noa go."

Edward and Alphonse allowed themselves to be tied by the hands, though Edward wasn't quite ready to be taken captive. He could at least try one more thing…

Alphonse noticed his brother was about to try something foolish. "Brother," he whispered low, only loud enough for Edward to hear. He shook his head when Edward turned his way. Edward sighed, also knowing that it would be foolish…

Noa fell into step behind Alphonse, her lips quivering. Now what would they do?

Soon they arrived at a 'deserted' building, and they were led into a large room. A room that had rockets in it, Edward noted. He gazed up and looked at the sealing. He sighed. The Transmutation circles were painted in thick black paint, and the rockets looked ready to launch.

"Leon, we have the brothers and a gypsy girl," a man said.

"Good," Leon replied, making sure the Uranium bomb was out of sight. "Lock them in a room. We'll prepare to launch soon."

All of them were locked in a room and they all sat against the wall, watching the door.

Edward sighed. "You have the journal, Al?"

"Yeah," Alphonse replied. He quickly broke his bondages and got the book out of his pocket. He handed it to Edward who was also free. Edward quickly started to write.

Alphonse untied Noa's bondages. "What if they notice we're untied?" Noa asked.

Alphonse shrugged. "It's their fault for not tying us up tight enough. Anyways… Noa, I'm sorry you have to be here with us during this time."

Noa shook her head. "It's all right."

"We're planning on going through the gate," Alphonse said bluntly. "How are you going to handle that?"

Noa looked sadly at him. "I don't know. I'm treated like an outcast because of my mind reading. I wouldn't know where to go."

Alphonse hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could make eye contact. "Noa… I wish you could go with us. If only the gate…"

"I've been thinking this over a lot," Noa whispered. "That his your home. This is my home. And I must accept this, even though it is hard for me."

Alphonse looked painfully down at her. "Noa…" He broke eye contact and sat down next to her, his face red. Disappointment was felt by both of them. Noa looked away, her face also growing warm. The way Alphonse had been looking at her…

Edward kept scribbling furiously, though a small, sad smile was on his face. He knew how Alphonse felt about Noa… and he had also begun to notice how Noa felt about himself. He had been stupid, not noticing it all this time, but it had happened.

Edward closed the journal and handed it back to Alphonse. "Their coming. I wrote everything Mustang needed to know. Hopefully they'll be prepared."

"All right," Alphonse nodded.

The door opened and five men piled in, grasping Edward and the others by their arms. They scowled at the loose bonds. "How'd you get loose?" one of them asked.

"Let them be," Leon said, sounding bored. "Just get them into the rocket. We're prepared."

"I don't think this will work," one of the men said. "We need a sacrifice to open it."

Leon glared at him. "We'll open the gate. The Transmutation Circle is being completed. Edward Elric, you will open the gate, in fact."

"I can't open it any more than you can," Edward growled at him.

Leon ignored him and led the group to where they stood beneath the Transmutation Circle. Edward looked up at the circle and sighed. The last stroke was painted on, and the circle gave a slight glow. Edward chewed his lip. The gate was responding, and he guessed it was alive enough to see that there is no sacrifice. Edward held up his left hand, wanting to try something. He stared intently at the circle, and it shown brightly, as if recognizing him.

He blinked, and once he opened them, he was at the gate. He gasped and looked around, looking for Alphonse and Noa. But it was just the same normal yellow space of nothing. He looked back at the massive door. The ground started rumbling and a low voice spoke.

_"Why am I being opened?" _

Edward looked curiously at the gate. Did it speak? Did it have a mind?

_"Edward Elric. Why am I being opened?"_

Edward felt sweat pour down the side of his face. "People are trying to cross into the other world."

_"They are calling me without a sacrifice."_

"Why did you respond if there is no sacrifice?" Edward asked in a low voice.

_"Because I recognized Edward Elric, the boy that was sent through the gate. Why are you here?"_

"I was captured and am being forced to open the gate."

_"You were not trying to open the gate for your own sake?"_

Edward thought awhile before he responded, but the gate beat him to it.

_"You are being rejected by that world."_

Edward hung his head. "Yes."

_"As would your younger brother Alphonse, who will soon start to suffer like you."_

He grimaced, knowing the gate was right.

_"I will be opened."_

"How?" Edward gasped.

_"You attempted human transmutation, and you paid the sacrifice. You killed the evil sin that you created. You were killed, and your brother resurrected you by the Philosopher's stone. You were brought back to life with all your limbs, but your brother was dead. You brought him back, willing to sacrifice anything, and your limbs were taken away and you were sent through the gate."_

Edward nodded slowly.

_"I am sending you through, along with your brother Alphonse Elric. The price will be that the planet Earth will have no power to even connect to me, even if the correct Transmutation circles are drawn. I will fully close to that world. You will never be able to go back."_

"What will happen to that world?" Edward asked gravely.

_"The world will go on in life, as it was meant to. Alchemy will only be in their memories and history."_

Edward kept silent, waiting for the gate to speak again.

_"And now Edward Elric, I send you back."_

"What about the connection with Alphonse's soul?" Edward asked quickly.

_"The connection will be severed once I am open," _and as the gate finished speaking, the gate began to open slowly.

Edward watched it open, seeing the endless yellow abyss within. He blinked and he was back to where he started. He blinked again and took a deep breath.

"Edward?" Alphonse asked.

Edward shook his head and collapsed to the ground, the gate fully opening above him. Alphonse made sure that Edward was all right, and then looked back at the gate. "How'd you do it?" he asked, and then shivered. He placed a hand on his journal and one against his heart. He felt it. The connection was gone. He sighed sadly, but then reminded himself that he would soon see his home world.

Edward shook his head, filled with awe. "I… I don't know."

Leon grabbed Edward by the arm and pushed him into a rocket. He had a wild grin on his face. Alphonse followed in after Edward, a gun at his back.

Leon started to push Noa inside, but Edward stepped in front, trying to avoid the gun. "Leon, leave Noa here."

"Why?" Leon growled. "She's just a gypsy."

Edward growled back at him. "Please."

Leon shrugged, seeing no harm. He let go of Noa's arm and she immediately went for Edward. Tears were pouring down her face. "It's finally happening," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Noa," Edward replied. He wiped the tears. "I guess this is goodbye."

Noa's lips quivered.

Leon grabbed Noa by the shoulder. "All right gypsy, you're staying here. Move!"

Noa shook out of his grasp and hugged Edward tightly, planting a kiss firmly on his lips. She broke it off and turned and hugged Alphonse, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Finally, she walked out, shoulders shaking, and not looking back. Some guards escorted her out, promising that she would be let go if not to say anything.

Edward looked sadly after her, but then was grabbed roughly by the hair. He yelped as he was knocked to the ground. Alphonse had his hands tied in front of him and was sitting down, buckled in. The Uranium bomb was shown to them and the man gloated in front of them.

Edward was seated on a chair and buckled in, hands tied.

Leon spoke. "I have gone great lengths to go here… and now I will destroy your Shamballa with this bomb." He walked out and soon Edward and Alphonse felt the rocket shudder, turned upwards, and it was soon lifting off for Amestris, heading for the final war between the worlds.

**LONGGGGGGG Chapter, I'm sorry! But it went a lot longer than I expected… Anyways, I like how it turned out.**

**I always imaged the gate to have some 'inner' voice. **

**The next chapter soon to be posted! **

**And sorry I didn't write one sooner… I needed to take a break… **

**Anyways, review please:stares at you with innocent eyes:**

**Disclaimer: Rudolf von Sebottendorff and Dietrich Eckart are not owned by me, they are in fact real. Dietrich Eckart participated in the Beer Hall Putsch and was caught and put in jail. Rudolf von Sebottendorff withdrew from the Thule Society in 1919, but in my story he returns for a tad bit, then leaves. For real, he returned in 1933 wanting to build the Thule Society again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This should be the second to last chapter, though there may also be an epilogue. Enjoy!!**

Winry sighed sadly, knowing that she would never discover anything. All that she had done was for naught. She and Major Armstrong walked into the Fuhrer's office, where Roy was holding the journal. He waved them over.

"A new one," he said. "Though no luck?"

Winry shook her head.

"All right… Riza, over here," Roy quickly said, opening the journal. He began reading. _"Ed here. This will probably be the last journal entry as we speak. Mustang, I need you to get an army **immediately** and be prepared to fight. The gate, I assume, will open in Liore. Get Alchemist's and the army ready."_

Roy stopped reading and handing the book to Winry. "Keep reading. Major Armstrong! Get over to Liore with your unit right away!"

Major Armstrong saluted him, not quite knowing why. But he knew it had something to do with the Elric brothers.

Roy started talking on the phone, barking out orders. He put the phone down. "Havoc has started gathering men at the front. In Liore we already have some of our units out there." He picked up the phone again, trying to contact Liore.

Winry started reading to herself. "_Al, Noa, and I have been captured and amazingly being brought along, though as captives. I don't know how the gate will be opened. With the rockets they have and the amount of people that are being brought over, it will be a war, maybe even longer than the last one. They have studied Alchemy to know how it works, and once they get over, they will most likely have the ability of a alchemist. Be prepared. _

"_We'll see you in Liore. Winry, stay in Central." _

And it ended there. Winry closed the book angrily, thinking_, of course I won't stay in Central! Ed_ needed her. She looked up to see Roy Mustang putting on his long black coat and gloves, followed by Riza. She briefly said that Ed and Al were captured, but they would come over soon.

Roy gritted his teeth and started running, heading to his car. "How could they get captured?"

Winry shrugged. "They'll get out of it." She didn't like to think of what would happen if they didn't.

"If we speed, we'll arrive in Liore tomorrow," Riza said. "For now, the reinforcements will have to wait."

"And, if we're lucky, the enemy will meet us," Roy said wryly. "They want to destroy Amestris, right? So why not start with the big city?"

"Should you stay here, then?" Riza asked patiently.

Roy shook his head. "Once we get out of this populated place, the better. We can't afford that bomb to go off near here."

"By the sound of it," Winry said worriedly, "the bomb could destroy all of Liore. All of it."

"Well… we just won't let that happen, Ms. Rockbell," Roy reassured her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Amestris," Edward slowly said, as if amazed. After getting out of the yellow void, they were met by bright blue sky. He gazed out through the side window, feeling his heart thump nervously in excitement. He broke loose of his bonds quietly, silently wondering why they had tied them so loose. Alphonse soon followed and crept up to his brother.

"Where are all the men?" Alphonse whispered to him.

Edward motioned for him to be quiet. Leon was gazing onto the endless miles of sand. He clapped his hands lightly and transformed his arm into a long sword. He grinned. "Al…" he stopped when he felt something wrapping around his leg. He glanced down and noticed metal wires around his legs. He looked up and saw a guard who had drawn a Transmutation circle on the ground.

"Happy that you finally got granted the power of Alchemy?" Edward said angrily to him. He easily ran his long automail sword through the wire. Alphonse pulled out white gloves and put them on. Clapping his hands, he made long strips of metal head towards the man, who tried to defend himself. But being inexperienced he quickly found himself tied to the floor.

Edward looked at the gloves. "Kept them with you?"

"Always," Alphonse shrugged. "Thought they would always come in handy." He pointed to the circle embedded into the fabric.

"Heh," Edward grinned. "Now how about we guide this ship down."

"We're in Liore," Alphonse replied.

Edward nodded and opened the door to the cockpit. "Leon!" he yelled. "Leon?" He turned to Alphonse. "He's gone."

Alphonse sat down and grabbed hold of the controls. "I'll land it. The others are already landing."

"Yes, land it," the voice of Leon said. He came out behind the brothers, holding a sword he had made out of alchemy and a gun in the other hand. "We have landed near a town. Let's see that be our first test with the bomb, no?" He looked out the window. "Looks like an army is waiting for us." He turned angrily back to the brothers. "How?"

Edward shrugged as he sat down, helping land it. The sand blew crazily in front of them, and as they lowered and stopped on the ground hard, the sand settled after a few minutes. Leon had men come in and grab the brothers.

"Don't let them be able to use their hands," Leon warned. "They are able to use Alchemy without the circles."

"How?" a man asked.

"Long and difficult story," Edward growled out as he tried to shake loose of the hands holding his arms.

"It's good though…" the man grinned. "Transmutation circles will work if put on fabric… like gloves." He pulled out a pair of his own and put them on. "Amazing, your Alchemy. It'll really come in handy!"

"Then what of it after?" Alphonse asked. "If you plan to destroy this world, why would you want just to loose Alchemy after all you've done to achieve it!?"

Leon laughed. "As we said, we'll create a permanent gate, which we can access back and forth. Things can be created…"

"Take a good look, Leon," Edward cut in. "The gate closed."

"What?" Leon gasped. "How do you know?"

Edward shrugged. "I have my secrets."

"No matter. We'll get it open!" Leon yelled out.

"This time it'll only lead to death," Edward softly pointed out.

Leon ignored him and opened the door, which slid to the side. Edward gasped as he was led out. There were a good five, six, seven ships that had passed through the gate unharmed. People were walking out, all of them forming a line. They all held guns. Edward cursed and looked toward the city, which was at least a mile away. He could barely make out the blue uniforms of the Military, but they were there.

At least enough to hold out until the army came from Central.

Edward watched Leon's army head toward the town. He was kept with the ship under heavy guard. Alphonse sat next to him, trying to find a way out of this. In the next twenty minutes that passed, they began to hear the sound of guns go off. Edward cringed, grateful that they were far enough away to not hear the screams.

"How did they know?" Leon growled out. "It's not possible…" He looked over at Edward. "It's your fault, isn't it?"

Edward was about to reply, but Alphonse cut in. "No, he didn't."

"Then it's your fault?" Leon pointed to Alphonse.

He didn't answer.

"No matter," Leon sighed. "I've analyzed the Uranium bomb enough to deal with this."

"What are you planning to do?" Edward yelled at him.

"The Uranium bomb is capable of destroying that town," laughed Leon. "Get me a…" He was cut off by Edward who had yanked out of the men's hold. Edward pushed him to the ground and wound his fingers around his neck.

"Leon, you selfish bastard," Edward spat at him. "This country has gone through enough! Why won't you leave it alone?"

"I'm desperate," Leon chocked out. "We deserve more."

Edward punched him in the face and kept punching until he was pulled off. Leon got up shakily and wiped his bloody nose. "That's a lot of guts you have, Mr. Elric."

Alphonse gasped and looked at a cloud forming in the distance. "Look!" he shouted.

"And the Calvary has arrived!" Edward shouted.

"If it's a war you want, it's a war you'll get!" screamed Leon. He motioned for the remaining men to take their place in front. They held up their guns to the approaching cloud.

Then all the sudden it was raining stone spikes upon them, which were glistening with the yellow alchemy of Major Armstrong. Edward and Alphonse both yelled and got out of the way. Sand arose and it was difficult to see. Edward punched the men who were standing next to him, as did Alphonse.

"Ready to fight with Alchemy, brother?" Alphonse said excitedly.

Edward transformed his arm into a long sleek sword again. "As ready as ever, Al." He tried moving his fingers experimentally. "I've regained the use of my hand. I feel no pain anymore."

Alphonse grinned at him.

Roy Mustang gazed at the scene in front of him. He ordered a section of his army to go ahead to Liore, where he could clearly see the fighting. He also saw that the men that came through the gate were using Alchemy. Major Armstrong stepped in front of the line of cars and slammed his fists into the ground again, causing a rain of spikes to be sent to the other side.

Winry peeked out from the car. "A war," she squeaked out.

Roy nodded. "Stay here."

Winry hadn't pried her fingers from the side of the seat, where she had held on tightly when the car sped faster than she could have had imagined. She nodded and watched Roy and Riza walk off.

Edward watched Leon jump into a small airplane and start it off. He ran as fast as he could towards him and jumped onto the wing as the plane started moving. In all the midst of chaos, Leon didn't quite notice. Edward held on tightly, knuckles turning white. He gritted his teeth as he felt it life off and tried to keep himself upright.

Gun fire ripped above his head and he groaned as Leon had just found him on the plane. Leon clenched his fists and transformed the gun into a more powerful one, and shot a small cannonball at him. Edward ducked under the poor shots and clapped his hands, destroying one wing. They were low enough so he could just jump off. First, he needed the bomb. He climbed forward to where Leon was and landed a punch on Leon's face. He grabbed the bomb with his left hand and yelled in pain as Leon put his hand on his arm. Leon tried to cut through his arm with the Alchemy, but didn't succeed.

Edward was thankful that Leon wasn't an expert in Alchemy, or his arm would be gone. But it was still cut at least half way through. He slashed his sword across Leon's face, not knowing where he it. It was distraction enough to grab the bomb. He let himself fall to the ground, watching the plane fade from his view.

He landed on his back painfully and looked at the Uranium bomb that was now in his hands. He growled at it. How did he get rid of it? He took a deep breath and looked over at his left arm which was bleeding quite heavily. Sitting up, he tore a long piece of his shirt and tied it around his arm.

"Full Metal," a familiar voice said.

Edward looked up to see the blue uniform, the gold stripes and four stars clearly visible, the jet black hair and eyes, and the smirk. "Roy Mustang," he replied.

Roy held down his hand to help him up. "You're alive and well."

"Don't sound that disappointed, _Fuhrer_," Edward growled at him. He held out the bomb. "This is the Uranium bomb."

Roy took it from him. "What do you plan to do with it?"

"I plan to turn it into something harmless… in fact, it would be good to do that right now," Edward squeaked out. He yanked out the bomb and took off in a run. "You deal with the madman Leon!"

Roy turned on his heel and narrowly missed the oncoming punch of the man Edward called 'Leon.' He snapped his fingers and Leon was erupted in flames. He sighed and watched the man fall to the ground and he turned away, running back into the fight.

Edward kept running away from the battle and finally stopped, putting the bomb on the ground. He sat down and clapped his hands, planning on turning it back into what it had been.

Winry had kept her head down the whole time, peeking up only once or twice. She looked back up slowly and gasped. Edward sat not far away from her, his back to her. "Edward… Ed!" she shouted.

Edward whipped around, trying to find Winry. He saw her blonde hair, but then turned around, his heart thudding. Winry was there. Why?

Winry looked past him and fear struck her. "Ed! Watch out!" she screamed.

Edward looked up to see a man twenty feet away from him holding a gun. He hear the gunshot and felt a sharp pain appear in his shoulder, then in his chest. He clapped his hands again and focused on the bomb, transforming it into almost harmless rocks. He finally became aware of the pain in his shoulder and chest, and realized that he had been shot. He clapped his hands and created a wall in front of him.

Winry kept shouting his name. She could see he was badly wounded, and was grateful that Roy was running over. Most of the shooting had stopped. Roy snapped his fingers and easily deposed of the man. He nodded over for Winry to come over.

Edward's breath came in slow gasps. He fell over on his side, his eyes fading into darkness. He heard Winry call his name, Roy call Riza's name… He gazed painfully at the sight of Roy rushing over to a fallen form. Roy picked up the person, shouting Riza's name over and over. Edward watched tears fall down Roy's face, which was not often seen.

He then gazed up into the teary deep blue eyes of a goddess… no… it was Winry…

He faded into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

He, Edward, was dead.

That was his first thought.

He opened his eyes and found himself in front of the gate. He looked down at his wounds, seeing nothing. He looked back up, and wondered if he was dead. Was he? Or was this a dream? He looked down at his hands and saw them fade in and out, and he realized that all of him was fading. The door wouldn't open for him.

He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, and then in his chest. He drew a harsh breath, trying to calm the pain. His head swam and he began to lose his balance. He fell back into the yellow abyss and kept falling until he lost consciousness.

Gasping, he opened his eyes, but quickly shut them again from a bright light shining in his eyes. He groaned as the pain became once again real, and began wondering if he was in Germany again, if this was another tremor. He squinted his eyes and mumbled how much it hurt.

He heard a light sound and he turned towards it. Slowly, he began to make out the words and the face beaming down at him.

"Ed, you're all right," the person said in relief.

"Win… Winry?" He blinked a few times, and everything came into focus. He quickly sat up, ignoring his protesting shoulder and chest. "What… what happened?"

Winry sat down on the bed and pushed him back down slowly. "Leon's men lost, and whoever is alive is now in jail. Not many of our people were wounded, and in Liore no civilians had been hurt. Riza was injured in the fight, though. She received a gunshot wound in the leg and she had a few broken bones. But she'll survive. Alphonse is also fine. He's waiting in the other room."

"What, what about you?" Edward quietly said.

Winry looked down at his automail arm and began to play with it, moving the damaged cords. "I'm fine," she lied.

"You're not fine," Edward replied definitely. "What's the matter?"

Fighting tears, she continued to play with the automail. "Two years had gone by. I wasn't quite sure what to do. I thought it had been final… that you wouldn't come back."

Edward slowly drew his arm away and placed it on his stomach. "Who's the guy?" he said painfully.

Winry looked at him confusedly. "What guy?"

"Obviously you're involved with some guy!" Edward retorted back. "I'm sorry I didn't get back quicker."

"What… what are you talking about?" Winry screeched, face red. "What guy?"

Edward quickly looked at her. "There's no… man in your life?"

Winry took hold of his automail arm again. She shook her head. "He hasn't asked me yet," she whispered.

Edward looked away, sullen. "Well, he shouldn't make you wait like this."

Winry sighed. Edward obviously didn't know how much she felt about him. "Ed…"

The door burst open, and Roy walked in, fists clenched and an angry expression on his face. "Full Metal, I can't believe how _dense_ you can be!" A hand reached out of the room and grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him back out.

Riza peeked her head in. "Sorry!" She shut the door and they heard Roy now talking about how Riza should be in bed.

Edward huffed. Dense? Dense!? What in the world did he mean? He turned towards Winry, realization slowly, slowly hitting him. His mouth opened but no words came out.

Winry sat cross-legged on the couch, still playing with his automail arm. Her face was red and her eyes were filled with tears.

Edward once again removed his arm, seeing that he couldn't move the fingers. Nevertheless, he reached up and brushed Winry's hair from her face. "Did you mean…?" he whispered. He meant to say 'me' but… wasn't quite sure still.

Winry gave a small nod.

"Oh," Edward bluntly said. His face became red, but he painfully tried to move closer to her. "Winry, I…"

"EDWARD ELRIC!" came a booming voice.

Edward froze and slowly turned to the door, which had a massive man standing in the doorway.

"I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Alex Louis Armstrong shouted at him. He walked over and gathered the young man in a hug, the screams of pain being heard from miles around…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward sat on his bed at Risembool, looking at the sunset. It had now been a week since he arrived back in Amestris, and this was his second day in Risembool. Edward still hadn't decided whether or not to stay an official dog of the military. Alphonse was considering joining the military, but like Ed, he hadn't decided yet.

After leaving Central, Edward went to visit his Teacher's grave and had finally arrived in Risembool. He had sadly thought how another person had died without him knowing. He then had gone to Risembool.

Winry had barely said anything to him, as him to her. He couldn't think of anything to say. It would have been so perfect if Major Armstrong hadn't interrupted him… he sighed sadly. He would have to talk to Winry sooner or later…

In fact, he saw Winry walking along the river. He jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, happy to see that his new automail didn't pain him. He flung open the door and ignored his Granny's shouting at him to close the door and to not run her over next time.

He ran up next to Winry, and putting his hands in his pockets, he began walking next to her silently.

Winry broke the silence. "Did you have a hard time leaving Noa?"

Edward nodded his head. "She was my friend there… but I think that she will survive without us."

"I think she cared for you," Winry said quietly.

Edward nodded again. "But I didn't return her love."

"Why?" Winry hesitantly asked.

He stopped and looked at her. "Because I was waiting to return to you, Winry."

Winry blushed and looked away, though Edward cupped her chin to meet eye contact.

"I may not be the best," Edward said. "And I've made a lot of mistakes. But… Over these two… four years, I slowly realized how much I missed you."

Winry nodded. "I missed you so much. I felt like I had lost you forever."

Edward shook his head. "I'm back," he whispered.

"Ed…"

He silenced her by slowly by pulling her into his arms and placing his lips against hers.

Xxx

Alphonse opened his journal, blowing the dust from it. He slowly began writing.

"_Time has gone by quickly. Only last year I had seen myself in Germany, thinking my life had been set out for me, that I would live there, as my brother. But no, it was not the end. Upon our return to Amestris, so many things have been happening. Roy had married Riza a few months ago, and now we are looking forward to the wedding of my brother and Winry. _

"_Edward rebuilt our old house, planning to live there with Winry. He has been in the most joyous of moods lately, and even more nervous than usual. As have Winry. _

"_I look back on our life and see how many stories could be told of our adventures to future generations. The journey of Edward Elric, and his brother Alphonse Elric, a walking armor. _

"_And now that we've returned, I've realized how much time passes by. Right now, I want to slow it down… but I can't. Because I also don't want it to slow down. Life changes so much, and can see that many journeys will take more time in our lives, even small or big._

"_Four years ago I came to a conclusion that humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth. But the world isn't perfect, and the law is incomplete. Equivalent Exchange does not encompass everything that goes on here, but I still chose to believe in its principle: that all things do come at a price, that there's an end and a way, that the pain we work through did have a reward, and that anyone who's determined and perseveres will get something of value in return, even if it's not what they're expecting. I don't think of Equivalent Exchange as a law of the world anymore. I think of it as a promise between my brother and me. _

"_A promise that continues to hold true. Equivalent Exchange took things away from us, yet in the end, my brother and I have achieved what we wished for, and even more. _

"_The truth that's behind the gate… It's the beginning and end of our lives, never fading, never going away. The gate will always be there. _

"_But we will not. We will grow old and eventually pass this world. But the bonds connecting us to each other will not. _

"_And that is only one of the gates truths."_

Alphonse Elric, 1926

**Disclaimer: Part of Alphonse's speech is from Episode 51; it does not belong to me.**

**Ahh, it's over… though, I'm still unsure about how I ended it with Alphonse's speech. That was a toughie. **

**I really, really hope you guys enjoyed this. I really enjoyed writing it and seeing your views on it. Thank you so much for reviewing everyone :hugs: And don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
